Dark Destiny Part 3
by amber75
Summary: ObiWan and Padme visit Yoda before starting their exile together on Tatooine. Story spans from where Part 2 left off to a year after ROTJ. Completed.
1. Default Chapter

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this started! I hope you enjoy!

-

The small cruiser sailed through the murky air of Dagobah. Obi-Wan could sense Yoda's presence was very near. He scanned for a solid swath of land among the endless swamps. His keen eyes finally spotted what looked to be their best bet for landing. Obi-Wan carefully brought the cruiser down on a small island in the middle of a huge swamp. He shook his head as he gazed outside . _Poor Yoda! And I thought Tatooine was depressing!_

Obi-Wan pressed the switch to open the hatch. He hopped out and turned to help Padme down. Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face.

"Poor Yoda! I would go mad if I had to live here!" Padme was looking around in horror.

Obi-Wan smiled. "You just echoed my thoughts." He took Padme's hand and led her around the cruiser. He spotted a small hut through the haze, some distance away. Light shone out from the windows. He could sense excitement emanating from the normally staid little Jedi Master. Obi-Wan felt exactly the same way.

Obi-Wan looked for a decent path to take to the hut, but all he could see was swamp. "Well, there's no point in both of us getting all wet and slimy." He took off his robe, rolled it up and handed it to Padme. Obi-Wan then swept Padme into his arms and proceeded to trudge through the muck.

Padme grinned as she wound her arms around his neck. Obi-Wan was always looking out for her. Padme looked up as some kind of winged creature flew overhead. She could hear the unfamiliar calls of many different animals. She looked around warily. _This place gives me the creeps!_

As they neared the hut, Padme could see Yoda standing in his doorway. She felt Obi-Wan quicken his pace. She smiled warmly at Obi-Wan. She knew he was excited to see Yoda again. He grinned back at her a little sheepishly.

When they finally reached some solid ground, Obi-Wan gently put Padme down. He walked quickly over the green figure standing in the small doorway. Both Obi-Wan and Yoda wore huge smiles. Obi-Wan knelt down in front of Yoda, taking a clawed hand in his. "It's very good to see you again, Master."

"A joy it is to see you again, Obi-Wan." Yoda's wise eyes were twinkling with affection. Yoda turned to Padme. "Glad I am to see you well."

Padme smiled down at him. "Thank you, Master Yoda. It's good to see you again."

Yoda turned. "Come inside. Dinner I have prepared."

Obi-Wan got up and stepped aside to let Padme go in. She had to bend down to enter the tiny hut. Obi-Wan removed his wet, slime-covered boots before heading in. He almost had to crawl on his hands and knees to get through the doorway. The inside of the hut wasn't much better. He didn't think he'd even be able to sit upright, except maybe in the very center. "I can tell you weren't planning on many human visitors when you built this place."

"Hmmph! Build it any higher I could not. Have to make do, you will." The mirth in Yoda's eyes belied his tone. He brought Padme a steaming bowl of stew. He turned to find Obi-Wan already ladling out stew into the two remaining bowls.

Obi-Wan looked at the two bowls in his hands and then over to where Yoda was standing. He realized it would be almost impossible for him to carry them and move in the cramped quarters. Obi-Wan called on the Force and sent the two bowls sailing over to Yoda.

Yoda chuckled as he watched Obi-Wan crawl to the center of the room. "Help us even with the smallest problems the Force does."

The three sat down in the center of the room. Obi-Wan was happy to find that he could sit completely upright in that spot. He gingerly tried the stew and smiled. "Hey, this is pretty good!"

"Sound surprised you do. Good cook I am!" Yoda thumped Obi-Wan with his stick.

Obi-Wan laughed. "I wasn't really talking about your cooking, but the ingredients. I'm surprised you can find anything that tastes good on this planet. Oh, that reminds me! We brought you some supplies, courtesy of Bail. I'll go get them when I'm finished eating."

Yoda had perked up at that. "What bring you?"

Obi-Wan grinned at him. "Well, for one thing, a box of your favorite tea."

Yoda looked at him eagerly. "Bring you cookies as well?"

Obi-Wan's face fell. He quickly locked his mental shields in place. "Oh, uh…Padme, did we remember to bring the cookies?"

Padme decided to play along. "I saw the box off to the side. Didn't you put it on the ship?"

Obi-Wan glanced guiltily at Yoda. "I thought you did."

Yoda whacked Obi-Wan again with his stick. "Like cookies with my tea, I do!"

Obi-Wan couldn't keep up the charade anymore. He broke into a huge grin. "Yes, Master, I brought your favorite cookies." He tried to quickly get out of reach of the stick, but wasn't quite fast enough. Obi-Wan laughed as he scooted back to his place.

Yoda was giving him his stern Head Jedi Council Member gaze.

Obi-Wan shrugged and gave Yoda an innocent look. "I couldn't help myself." A grin was still tugging at his lips.

Yoda crossed his arms. "Hmmph! Reminded I am of your days as a mischievous young padawan."

Padme watched the interaction between the two. She couldn't help but smile at the warm familiarity and affection they shared.

Obi-Wan quickly finished his stew. He crawled out the door and pulled on his boots. He walked over to the edge of the swamp and paused. Obi-Wan didn't relish the idea of wading through the swamp again. He smiled slightly as a thought came to him. He focused his mind on the Force.

Padme came out to offer some help, but stopped when she saw Obi-Wan standing at the edge of the swamp with his arm up. In the distance she saw something coming through the mist. She burst into laughter as she saw a long line of cargo floating towards them over the water.

Yoda came up beside her, chuckling. "Comes in handy the Force does, hmm?"

Padme nodded, still laughing. She watched as all of the cargo landed on the ground, piece by piece. Before long, a huge stack of cargo, as well as their luggage, was neatly arranged near the door.

Obi-Wan turned to find Padme and Yoda watching him. "What?"

Padme laughed again. "You, that's what!"

Obi-Wan turned pink. "Well, I didn't feel like making twenty trips through the swamp."

Yoda chuckled. "New version of the assembly line you created." He turned and looked at the boxes. "Now, find the tea and cookies we will. Then, talk we must."


	2. DD Pt 3 Ch 2

Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I wish I had the time to reply to each one individually. Please know that I greatly appreciate them!

-

Obi-Wan, Yoda and Padme were sitting again in the center of the hut. Yoda was thoroughly enjoying the tea and cookies. He studied Obi-Wan over his cup. "The whole story of what happened to you, I want to hear."

Padme spoke up first. "The whole thing was my fault."

"Padme!" Obi-Wan didn't want her going down that road again.

"It is, Obi! I'm the whole reason you came out of hiding and got captured." Padme proceeded to tell Yoda how the whole thing began. Obi-Wan joined in and together they explained all that had transpired.

Yoda took in every detail, only nodding his head once and a while. He kept his face neutral, but his distress at hearing what Obi-Wan went through was evident in his eyes.

Obi-Wan leaned in towards Yoda. "My oneness with the Force was so different than what I've experienced before – it was so complete, so profound. I know the Force was helping me."

Yoda nodded, eyes closing in concentration. "Helping you the Force WAS. Plans for you the Force still has. Tired the Force is of being used by the Dark Side. Greatly attracted to your light it was."

Padme beamed at Obi-Wan. "See, I told you that you are light!"

Obi-Wan gave her a wry look. "Yes, over and over again."

Yoda smiled slightly. "Listen to her, you should." He studied Obi-Wan again. "Told me everything, you have not."

Obi-Wan glanced at Padme. "Well, it's rather…unbelievable, and kind of hard to put into words."

Padme jumped in. "I'll put it into words." She ignored Obi-Wan's warning look. Padme focused her eyes on Yoda while pointing at Obi-Wan. "This man was actually able to bring about feelings of affection in Sidious!"

Yoda could not hide his surprise.

Padme continued. "Not just any sort of affection, but FATHERLY affection! It's absolutely incredible!" She turned and grinned at Obi-Wan in time to find him rolling his eyes. That didn't deter her. "Nothing Obi said or did angered him."

Padme scooted closer to Yoda as she continued. She didn't want to give Obi-Wan a chance to downplay this event. "Sidious made it clear from the beginning that he wanted Obi on his side. He had said that he wanted Obi to be his second apprentice."

Yoda's eyes widened. "Second apprentice? Unheard of that is with the Sith."

Padme dove back in. "That was his intention at first, but I believe that changed as time went on. I got the distinct impression that Sidious wasn't too happy with Vader. But his reaction when Vader almost killed Obi clinched it."

Obi-Wan's curiosity was piqued. "How did he react?"

"First of all, Sidious must have felt you were close to death through the Force, because he came running through the door right after you lost consciousness. He saw you hanging limply from the chains and screamed at Vader. You know, now that I think of it, Sidious personally released you from the chains. And he laid you down so gently. Then he sent Vader flying into the back wall!" Padme couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "Vader hit his head so hard, I'm surprised he didn't have a concussion! Sidious held him up against the wall with the Force. I thought he was going to kill Vader right then and there. Obviously, he didn't. But he did say, 'If Obi-Wan dies, so do you.'"

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan, who appeared to be speechless. "Remarkable this is."

Padme turned back to Yoda. "It wasn't long before Sidious sent Vader away on a mission. I think he just wanted Vader out of his sight. I believe that Sidious decided then and there to REPLACE Vader with Obi-Wan." Padme turned to Obi-Wan with a bright smile. "Okay, you can tell the rest of the story." Her smile disappeared as a thought hit her. She turned back to Yoda. "Ask him HOW he came to know of Sidious' fatherly affection."

Yoda watched Padme cross her arms and hit Obi-Wan with a stern expression. "Okay, how know you?"

Obi-Wan sighed. He had the feeling that Yoda wasn't going to like what he did either. "While Sidious was doing the second mind probe on me, I used his probe into my mind as a way to access his."

"WHAT?"

Obi-Wan felt like a first-year padawan again under the little master's glare. "I wasn't in there long. Sidious felt me in his mind and closed me out."

"Very dangerous what you did is!" Yoda thumped his stick on the ground for emphasis.

"I know, Master. But I felt I had to try. Sidious wasn't angry that I did it. He was simply…amazed that I was brazen enough to try it." Obi-Wan tried not to fidget. Both Yoda and Padme were looking at him like angry parents.

"Hmmph! Risked too much you did, Obi-Wan." Yoda's gaze finally softened. "Felt through the Force I did, when you almost died." Yoda's heart hurt at just the remembrance. "Very difficult to bear your loss would be."

Obi-Wan had never thought to hear such words from Yoda. "Thank you, Master. I'm…I'm sorry if I distressed you."

Yoda sighed. "Did what you felt you had to do, you did."

Padme felt bad for heaping guilt on Obi-Wan. She moved over to him and took his hand. "No matter what they did to him, he never gave into the darkness. He was amazing."

Yoda moved over to Obi-Wan and placed a clawed hand on his arm. "Know this I do. Proud of you I am, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan lowered his eyes. He was embarrassed by all the attention.

Yoda moved back to his cushion. "Disturbed I am by this turn of events. Stop hunting for you the Emperor will not. And Vader…revenge on his mind will be."

Padme's attention drifted from the conversation. She couldn't help but wonder if Vader had received what she'd left for him. She hadn't told Obi-Wan about it and had no intention of doing so. She knew he would not approve. But she had done what she felt she had to do – what her heart had needed for her to do. She noticed Obi-Wan give her a sideways glance. Padme did her best to push the thoughts out of her mind. She fervently hoped Obi-Wan wouldn't question her about it.

-

Sidious couldn't help but smile as he read the datapad. _Oh, Vader is going to LOVE this!_ He cackled as he got up and strode out of his office at Imperial Headquarters. He walked into Vader's office and deposited the datapad on the desk.

The smile stayed on his face as he walked to the landing pad. Vader was due to arrive any minute. He had been dreading having Vader back. He had wanted to have Obi-Wan at his side as his apprentice by now. He had wanted to be rid of Vader. But now he had some pleasure in Vader's return – sadistic pleasure. The Emperor firmly locked his mental shields as Vader's shuttle arrived.

Vader strode down the ramp and bowed to the Emperor. "Mission accomplished, Master."

The Emperor started heading back inside. "Well done, Vader."

"Master, I felt a…disturbance in the Force a couple of days ago. Has something happened?" Vader knew that something had happened, but wasn't sure what.

"Obi-Wan and Padme have escaped."

Vader stopped dead in his tracks. "WHAT? How?"

"They were rescued by people dressed as Stormtroopers. It was rather brilliantly done. They escaped without a trace. No one saw anything. They got off planet, we know that much." Sidious wasn't about to tell Vader that he partially blamed himself for his lack of vigilence.

Anger flowed through Vader. "I can't believe Obi-Wan is out of my grasp again! I will find him and I will kill him!"

The Emperor stopped and pointed a bony finger at Vader's chest. "You will NOT kill him. So help me Vader, if you do, you will be as good as dead yourself."

Vader was stunned. Why would his master still want Obi-Wan alive, after all he'd done, even after escaping? If it were anyone else, he knew that his master would want that person dead. Jealousy flared within him.

Sidious continued walking. He could feel Vader's jealousy. _Good. He should be jealous of Obi-Wan._ Sidious stopped in front of the door to Vader's office and waited for Vader to catch up. "There are some things on your desk requiring your attention, including a note left by your former wife." Sidious turned and headed for his office, smiling gleefully at the shock emanating from Vader. He would leave all senses attuned to his apprentice for a while. He was really going to enjoy this.

Vader entered his office and saw the datapad on his desk. He hesitantly picked it up and started to read.

_Vader,_

_There are some things that I had to say to you, once and for all. You seem to have forgotten a few things in your 'transformation.' I felt the need to remind you… If you had truly loved me, you never would have been able to turn your back on me the way you did. Did you ever really love me, or was I just an obsession that you had to possess? The promise of power wouldn't have been an enticement if you had truly meant the vows you spoke to me on our wedding day. You broke your vows and you broke my heart. _

_The Jedi took you in when they didn't have to. They took a chance on you, even though most thought you were too old to begin training. They placed you with Obi-Wan, a Jedi most young ones would have loved to have as their master. You were with a great Jedi, a great master and a great man. Did you appreciate that fact? No. You grew more and more jealous of the respect and affection others readily showed him. You felt that, being the Chosen One, you should always be the center of attention. Instead of listening to Obi-Wan's wise counsel, you defied him. Instead of showing your master loyalty, you showed him rebellion and arrogance. He loved you too, very much. And I thought that you had loved him. But again, if you had truly loved him, you wouldn't have been able to turn your back on him and then try to kill him! You blame Obi-Wan for all of YOUR failings. He did not fail, you did. You made your own choices. You have no one to blame but yourself. _

_Obi-Wan Kenobi is strong, courageous, powerful, loyal, dependable and full of light. Obi-Wan knows the true meaning of love. He has stood by me through thick and thin. He has risked his life for me time and time again. He has given me reassurance, strength, fierce loyalty and unconditional love. He has given me all of the things that I had once hoped to receive from you, but didn't. My heart is now and forevermore Obi-Wan's. You no longer have any residence there. You are dead to me. I hope that I never have to lay eyes on you again._

_Padme_

Sidious sat in his chair with his eyes closed, smiling at the torrent of emotions coming from his apprentice. Suddenly, a howl of rage hit his ears. His smile got bigger.


	3. DD Pt 3 Ch 3

The next morning, Obi-Wan, Padme and Yoda were again sitting in the hut talking. Yoda pierced Obi-Wan with his wise eyes. "More to talk about we have. When the time comes, start training Luke you must."

"No!" Obi-Wan spoke with more vehemence than he intended. Both Yoda and Padme looked taken aback. "No," he said more softly. "When the time comes, I will bring Luke here for you to train."

"Ah. Think you still that had I trained Anakin, turn to the Dark Side he would not."

"Yes, Master. I failed in training Anakin. I do not want to repeat that with Luke." Obi-Wan found it hard to even look Yoda in the eye.

Yoda noticed Padme was about to say something, but he silenced her with a nod of his head. "Short memory you have, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan raised his head. "What do you mean?"

"Forgotten you have, that a Sith a former padawan of MINE became."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He HAD forgotten about that.

Yoda shook his head. "Know you that on the past I do not like to dwell. But reminded of some things you must be." Yoda pointed his stick at Obi-Wan for emphasis. "Told me you once did of a warning you gave Qui-Gon, not long before he died."

"You mean about Anakin?"

"Yes. What say you to him?"

"I…" Obi-Wan glanced at Padme. "I told him that Anakin was dangerous."

Yoda nodded his head again. "What say Qui-Gon?"

"He told me flat-out that he was not dangerous. He made it pretty clear that he didn't want to hear anything negative about Anakin."

"Stubborn Qui-Gon was. Share you did the same misgivings about Anakin that I had. But later, willing you were to defy the Council to train Anakin. Why?"

"Master, you know why. It was Qui-Gon's dying request. I could not refuse him. And I wasn't going to break my word to him."

Yoda thumped his stick. "Wrong Qui-Gon was to request that of you! Not because qualified you were not. Wrong it was to place that burden on you."

"Qui-Gon just felt strongly about…"

Yoda thumped his stick on the ground again. "Friend Qui-Gon was. Defend him, you need not. However, too focused on HIS belief about what was right Qui-Gon was. Too willing in those times he was to defy the Council and hurt those closest to him." Yoda's eyes seemed to bore right into Obi-Wan's soul.

Padme could tell that Yoda had meant Obi-Wan. It broke her heart to see the pain in Obi-Wan's eyes before he ducked his head down. Qui-Gon had obviously done something to hurt Obi-Wan deeply. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

Obi-Wan finally looked up at Yoda, almost looking to Yoda like a child again. "But Qui-Gon believed in Anakin so deeply. I wanted to believe also, because I believed in Qui-Gon."

"Know this I do, Obi-Wan. Tried hard to believe in Anakin, you did. But misgivings you still had." Yoda sighed. "Listen to your concerns about Anakin through the years, the Council did not. Preoccupied we were with the Sith and the Separatists. Just what Sidious intended this was."

Padme knew about Obi-Wan having some concerns about Anakin through the years, but she wanted to hear Yoda's take on it. "Obi-Wan brought concerns to the Council about Anakin?"

Obi-Wan tried to jump in. "Master, I…"

"Answer her question, I will!" Yoda's look brooked no argument. "Come to us many times Obi-Wan did. Deeply concerned he was about Anakin's lack of emotional control. Concerned he was also about Anakin's arrogance and defiance." Yoda shook his head sorrowfully. "Distracted I was. Forgot I did the dangers I had sensed years before in Anakin."

Obi-Wan didn't like hearing this from Yoda. "Master, it certainly wasn't your fault!"

Yoda straightened up, face again neutral. "If blame you are looking for, plenty to go around there is. But remember you must one thing, live life for a padawan a Jedi Master cannot. Theirs to make decisions still are. Made his own choices Anakin did."

Padme jumped in. "That's right! Obi-Wan, he was a grown man and a Jedi Knight. He is the one who decided to turn his back on the Jedi Order, on you and on me. His desire for power overrode his commitment to the Jedi and his supposed love for me. And considering you are the diametrical opposite of him in most characteristics, how you can blame yourself for what he did is beyond me!"

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. He glanced over at Yoda, who was nodding approvingly at Padme.

"Speak the truth, Padme does. Listen you should, Obi-Wan." Yoda headed towards his little kitchen to make more of his favorite tea. He patted Obi-Wan's shoulder affectionately as he went by.

Padme scooted over to Obi-Wan. She took his bearded chin in her hand, looking deep into his eyes. "I meant everything I said. YOU ARE NOT TO BLAME!"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile a bit. "Yes, Ma'am."

-

Sidious sat at his desk, chair turned towards the window. He was still fuming from the reports he'd received from several locations throughout the galaxy. There was no trace of Obi-Wan anywhere! He hissed his breath through his teeth. _Patience. I have to have patience. I will find him again._

With the amount of reward Sidious was offering to whoever found Obi-Wan, he was sure that eventually he would have him back. Only this time, Sidious would make sure there was NO avenue for escape. He found that he was completely consumed with searching for Obi-Wan. The feelings of affection he had for Obi-Wan disturbed him greatly. It was very…un-Sith-like.

Sidious could sense Vader heading towards his office. He hissed his breath in annoyance. He schooled his features as Vader strode in.

"Master, I request permission to go search for Obi-Wan."

"No."

Vader tried to control his anger. "I'm the best person you have to search for him. No one else will be as thorough."

"Frankly, Lord Vader, I don't trust you to bring him back to me in one piece. I don't trust your emotional control, especially after the little love letter from Padme." Sidious' little dig got the desired response.

White-hot fury and jealousy coursed through Vader. He tried to keep his voice level. "Master, I don't understand why you don't want him dead! If it were anyone else, you…"

Sidious was now on his feet. He leaned over his desk with a look that could melt durasteel. "I told you once before that my reasons for wanting Obi-Wan alive are my own. That still holds true." He stared at Vader, daring him to challenge this.

Vader wisely decided not to push his master on the matter. He worked to get his emotions under some semblance of control. "What would you have me do, Master?"

"Many planets on the outer rim are still resisting Imperial rule. I want you to make it clear to each of those planets that our rule and our presence are not up for debate. Establish a garrison on each planet if you must. I want my hold on the galaxy to be complete." Sidious thought to himself, _The added benefit is that you will be away from me for a long, long time!_

"Yes, Master." Vader started to turn away, but Sidious spoke up again.

"I take it that you are clear on the fact that I do not want you to search for Obi-Wan?"

Vader gritted his teeth. "Yes, Master."

"If I should tell you to do so, it will be a time of my own choosing."

"Yes, Master." Vader left as quickly as he could. He had come back to Coruscant with the hopes that his successful mission would have helped to change his master's attitude towards him. He could not have been more wrong. His master's attitude towards him was worse!

_Does he blame me for Obi-Wan's escape?_ Vader didn't think that could be it. _It almost seems as though he didn't want me to come back._ He started to sift through all that had transpired since Obi-Wan was first captured. And like a puzzle, all the pieces finally came into place. _Obi-Wan was telling the truth! My master wants HIM as his apprentice instead of me!_

Vader's world seemed to be crashing in around him. He now understood what he had been unwilling to contemplate before. Someway, somehow, Sidious had developed some affection for Obi-Wan. It seemed so clear to him now. His master never reacted in anger towards Obi-Wan, only amusement and even respect. His master even seemed protective of Obi-Wan. _How can this be?_

Vader found his hatred for Obi-Wan growing even hotter. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the bane of his existence. Obi-Wan had taken EVERYTHING from him! It had always been this way. No matter what, it had always been Obi-Wan who got the attention, the respect and the affection of others. Even though HE was the Chosen One, he had never quite measured up to Obi-Wan in their eyes.

Vader knew that he had to be rid of Obi-Wan once and for all. He didn't care what Sidiousdid tohim. He was going to hunt Obi-Wan down!


	4. DD Pt 3 Ch 4

Thank you so much for continuing to R and R! You're all awesome!

-

Padme crawled out of her bedding, careful not to disturb Obi-Wan, who was sleeping soundly next to her. She had noticed that Yoda was still awake. She desperately wanted to talk with him privately.

Yoda watched as Padme crawled towards him. He had known that she wanted to talk with him alone. He had stayed awake for this purpose. He waited for her on the far side of the hut.

Padme hoped Yoda wouldn't think she was prying. "Master Yoda, will you please tell me…What did Qui-Gon do to Obi-Wan to hurt him so badly?" She spoke in a low tone, fervently hoping that Obi-Wan wouldn't wake up.

A bit of sadness entered Yoda's eyes. "Long story this is. But all of it you will need to hear to truly understand."

"I want to know. All of it." Padme made herself comfortable as Yoda began to tell his tale.

"Will of the Force it was for Qui-Gon to train Obi-Wan. Sensed this I did. Fight the Force's will Qui-Gon did."

"Why?"

"An apprentice Qui-Gon had before. Xanatos was his name. Turned to the Dark Side he did. Loved him like a son Qui-Gon had. Blind to his faults he had been. Showed him much affection he had, but enough discipline he had not. Took the betrayal hard Qui-Gon did. Vowed never to take another apprentice."

Padme nodded her head in understanding. "He blamed himself. He didn't want to make the same mistakes with another apprentice."

"Yes. Made it clear the Force eventually did that Obi-Wan his apprentice should be. Agreed he finally did, but determined he was to not let Obi-Wan into his heart."

"Boy, that's an impossible task," Padme said wryly.

Yoda's eyes glowed with affection. "Indeed. Find it hard Qui-Gon did. But kept Obi-Wan at an emotional distance he did nonetheless. Tested their fragile relationship was soon after. Know you that Obi-Wan left the Jedi Order for a time?"

Padme's eyes went wide with shock. "No!"

"Leave he did. Thirteen he was. On a planet engulfed in a civil war he and Qui-Gon were. Gathered together the young ones of this planet did to try and stop it. Friends Obi-Wan made. Got caught up in their cause he did."

Padme released her breath. "Wow. That just seems to go so against the Obi-Wan I know."

"Deep compassion for others Obi-Wan has always had. Wanted to help end the war he did – wanted to help his friends. Unwilling to stay Qui-Gon was. Torn loyalties Obi-Wan faced. Won out the strong bond of friendship did over the weak bond with Qui-Gon." Yoda sighed. "Very angry and hurt Qui-Gon was. But knew I did that Obi-Wan would be back. And come back to the Temple he did. A long time it took to heal their relationship. But learn his lesson well Obi-Wan did."

Padme leaned in to Yoda. "So that's why he grew to be so loyal to the Jedi Code. But, again, it seems out of character for him to be willing to defy the Council in order to train Anakin."

"Hmmph. Won out his loyalty to Qui-Gon did over the Council at times. Extremely loyal to Qui-Gon Obi-Wan became, once accept Obi-Wan back as his apprentice Qui-Gon did. Stronger than ever their bond became. Grow to love Obi-Wan very much Qui-Gon did, but comfortable in showing it he was not. Greatly needed affection and words of encouragement Obi-Wan did." Yoda smiled slightly. "Tried to provide some of that I did."

Padme smiled warmly at him. "I'm so glad you did."

"Insecure in his relationship with Qui-Gon Obi-Wan was. Admit it he would not. Buried it deep he did. Proud Qui-Gon was of Obi-Wan, but hard for Obi-Wan to see it was. As older Obi-Wan got, butt heads he and Qui-Gon did more often. A tendency Qui-Gon had to…bend the rules. Approve Obi-Wan did not."

Padme nodded her head in understanding. "His loyalty to Qui-Gon warred with his loyalty to the Jedi Code. That probably made him even more insecure in his relationship with Qui-Gon."

"Yes. When come before the Council about Anakin Qui-Gon did, saw I did his certainty about Anakin's path. Knew that steely determination I did, as did Obi-Wan. Warn Qui-Gon Obi-Wan did, that authorize training of Anakin the Council would not. Believe him Qui-Gon did not. Right Obi-Wan was."

Padme was surprised. "The Council had decided that Anakin shouldn't be trained?"

Yoda nodded. "Too old and too full of fear he was. Disagreed Qui-Gon did. Hastily requested he did to take Anakin as his padawan."

Padme paled. "Was Obi-Wan present when he did this?"

Sadness was evident in Yoda's eyes. "Present he was." He watched as Padme put her hand over her mouth, unable to speak. "Felt Obi-Wan's sharp pain I did. Know I do that Qui-Gon felt it also."

Padme's eyes were watery. Her voice was husky with emotion. "Obi saw it as a confirmation of all his doubts." She worked hard to keep her voice low. "How could Qui-Gon do that to him? Toss him aside like that?"

"Know this I do not. Confront Qui-Gon I wished, when settled down things became. That chance I never received. Found out later I did the rest. Soon after, warn Qui-Gon about Anakin's danger Obi-Wan did. Dismissed him Qui-Gon did. Later, apologize to Qui-Gon Obi-Wan did for their disagreement."

Padme's eyes narrowed in anger. "Let me guess, Qui-Gon didn't return the favor?"

"Apologize Qui-Gon did not. But say he did that wiser Obi-Wan was and a great Jedi Knight he would be."

Padme crossed her arms. "Well, at least he acknowledged that much! But that doesn't take the place of an apology. He owed Obi that!"

"Right before the battle with the Sith this was."

A thought hit Padme like a speeder. "Qui-Gon's last words were about Anakin! He asked Obi-Wan to train Anakin, knowing full-well that Obi-Wan would never turn down his dying request; and also knowing full-well Obi-Wan's misgivings about Anakin. He laid a huge burden on Obi's shoulders!" Padme wanted to get up and pace, but the size of the hut wouldn't allow that. Her agitation was quite evident. "I used to respect Qui-Gon, but not anymore! It's a good thing he's already joined the Force, because I'd have some choice words for him!"

Yoda couldn't help but smile at Padme. "Like a Regalian Tiger protecting her cub you are with Obi-Wan."

Padme smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I guess I am." She looked over at Obi-Wan's sleeping form. "I wish that I could take away his pain."

"Ah, take away his pain you cannot. But help him heal you can. Why I told you all of this, that is." Yoda shook his head. "Much pain, much guilt Obi-Wan carries. Help him heal you can. Gift to Obi-Wan from the Force you are."

"Thank you, Master Yoda! That means everything to me." Padme looked down and played with one of the ties to her sleep robe. "There's something else I need to ask, Master Yoda." She looked up to find Yoda looking at her expectantly. "Is…Who…Which one of us," she glanced at Obi-Wan meaningfully, "will join the Force first? If you know, please tell me! I NEED to know!" Padme watched as Yoda closed his eyes in concentration. As much as she needed to know, she dreaded the answer. She tried not to fidget as she waited.

Yoda's eyes opened again. "Join the Force first, you will."

Relief swept through Padme as she let out the breath she'd been holding.

Yoda studied her. "Relieved you are."

Padme nodded her head, now starting to feel guilty. "I know I'm being selfish. I'm relieved that I don't have to endure his death, while knowing that he will have to endure mine. It's just that I know that I wouldn't be able to live without him. His death would destroy me."

Yoda looked at her with understanding in his eyes. "Know this the Force does. But a permanent separation death does not have to be. Teach you I can to maintain your identity in the Force."

"But I thought that only Force-sensitives could do that."

"Be visible or heard by the living you will not. For the Jedi alone that is – and much skill it requires. Contact and communication you will have with the Force-sensitives who have joined the Force."

Joy filled Padme and beamed out of her eyes. "That means that I will get to be with Obi-Wan forever!"

Yoda was warmed by her joy. "It does."

"Luke and Leia! I'll get to be with them as well!" Padme grabbed Yoda in a hug and kissed his cheek. "Oh, thank you, Master Yoda!" She noticed Obi-Wan stirring. Her buzzing excitement had woken him from a sound sleep.

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?" He smiled at the joy emanating from Padme.

Padme crawled over to Obi-Wan and kissed him on the cheek. "I promise I'll tell you in the morning. Why don't you go back to sleep? You need your rest."

Obi-Wan was about to protest when he heard Yoda say, "Sleep, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan felt instantly groggy. The little troll had used a sleep suggestion! "Master, that's not…(yawn)…fair!" He fell back into his pillow, sound asleep.

Yoda chuckled. "Work well on him that always did. Sleep he needs, as do I. Time for bed it is." Yoda knew that Obi-Wan would have words for him in the morning. He didn't care. Obi-Wan's body had been put through so much. He wasn't going to let the stubborn young master forgo the rest he needed.

Padme, however, was too excited to sleep. She grabbed her journal and a small lamp and went outside into the dark mist. She was eager to record her conversation with Yoda while it was still fresh in her mind. She sat down, got as comfortable as she could and started tapping away into her datapad.


	5. DD Pt 3 Ch 5

Sorry for the wait! I hope it'll be worth it to you!

ooooo

Several hours later, Padme was still writing in her journal. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind. A huge smile graced her face as the excitement at what Yoda had told her returned. She shivered a bit as Obi-Wan's breath hit her ear.

"Are you going to tell me what has you so excited, or are you going to keep me in suspense?" Padme turned around to face him. Obi-Wan was awed by the look of sheer joy that graced her face. It gave her a glow and a beauty that took his breath away.

"No, I'll tell you!" Padme tried to keep herself from talking too fast. "Yoda gave me the most wonderful news I could have ever hoped to hear! Oh, Obi, it's incredible!"

"Then tell me!" Obi-Wan laughed. He couldn't help but be excited to hear her news.

"Yoda told me that he can teach me how to maintain my identity when I join the Force! I won't be able to be seen or heard by the living like you, but I'll be able to communicate with the Force-sensitives who are there!" Padme watched as realization dawned in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Obi, I'll be able to be with you forever!"

Obi-Wan couldn't find any words to say. He pulled Padme into a fierce hug. Tears of joy flowed down both faces. They finally pulled apart, wiping the tears off each other's face. Both were now glowing with joy.

Padme took Obi-Wan's hands in hers. "I feel like I can face anything! Death holds no fear for me now! Of course, I would like to spend as much time with you as I can on this side of the Force, but I will be satisfied no matter what happens now."

Obi-Wan smiled at Padme. "I knew that I would be with my dear friends again upon entering the Force – friends like Bant, Garen and Reeft. That knowledge has helped me to bear their deaths. Now knowing you will be there, it will feel like going home."

Padme snuggled into Obi-Wan's arms. "Yes. Home is wherever you are." She sighed contentedly as Obi-Wan kissed the top of her head. "And I'll get to be with Luke and Leia when their time comes. I'll finally get to know my children personally!"

Obi-Wan smiled hugely. "That's right! Oh, Padme, how wonderful for you and for them!"

Padme turned her head to look at him. "I have no doubts that they will love being with you, as well. We will all be together as a family, forever."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan sat with Yoda, who was enjoying another cup of his tea. Obi-Wan glanced over at a now sound-asleep Padme. "Padme told me what you told her. Thank you so much for that, Master."

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan warmly. "Glad to do it, I am."

"Padme also said something about me being seen and heard by the living. I'd heard stories about this being possible for a Jedi, but are they really true?"

Yoda nodded his head. "True they are. Teach you I will. Important this will be for Luke and Leia. Teach them we can, even after death."

Obi-Wan nodded, looking down at his hands. "Master, …what do you think…about me and Padme?"

Yoda placed a clawed hand on Obi-Wan's arm. "Need my approval, you do not."

Obi-Wan looked up into Yoda's eyes. "Yes, I do. I mean, this goes against the Code…"

"Obi-Wan, gone those days are. Gone is the Jedi Order as we knew it. Yes, good it is for a Jedi unattached to be. However, normal times these are not. Going off on missions you are not. Hiding your mission now is. Until the time for training Luke, waiting your mission is. An easy life you have not had, Obi-Wan. A gift to you from the Force Padme is." Yoda noticed Obi-Wan's look of surprise. "Help you bear your burdens she will. Deny this gift you should not. If my approval you seek, have it you do."

"I'd not thought of it that way, Master. Thank you."

Yoda smiled and patted Obi-Wan's hand. "Suffered much you two have. Need each other you do." Yoda could tell that a burden had been lifted from Obi-Wan. The smile Obi-Wan gave him warmed his heart. Yoda grunted as he got up to get more tea and a cookie. "Pushed aside for a time some of the old rules must be. Necessary attachment might be if built back up the Jedi Order is. However, stray too far from it they must not. And get back to the old Code they someday must."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "I agree, Master. The Code is too important to let go." He smiled at Yoda as he sat back down in front of him. "And I am prepared to do what I must, including starting Luke's training."

"Knew this I did. Rely on you I always could." Yoda set down his cup of tea. "Start training you I will on appearing to the living, once a part of the Force you become."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darth Vader paced around the bridge of his Star Destroyer. He stopped at a viewport and looked down at a rusty-hued planet. He was in the Outer Rim as ordered. To Vader, this mission Sidious had sent him on was an infuriating distraction from his real goal. But he would not so blatantly disobey his master as to neglect the mission entirely. After all, he didn't want to be killed before having had the pleasure of killing Obi-Wan.

Vader had the people under his command handling most of this mission of bringing wayward planets under the control of the Empire. He would only step in if it became absolutely necessary. Vader impatiently tapped the side of the datapad in his hand. On it was the list of planets that had yet to bow to the rule of the Empire. He let out a snort of disgust. Tatooine was on it. He'd save that horrible wasteland for last. He hated his former homeworld with a passion. He would definitely let other's handle the work there. He had no desire to set foot on Tatooine again.

As Vader stared out the viewport in contemplation, an idea formed in his head. He turned and walked across the bridge towards the turbolift, purpose evident in his stride. Everyone gave him a wide berth. Vader smiled beneath his mask. He loved having that effect on people.

Vader paused as he arrived at his destination. He looked down row after row of probe droids. Vader smiled again. _Perfect._ He'd program these droids to search for Obi-Wan, and launch a few at every destination on this mission. He'd let the probes do the searching for him, especially since every bounty hunter in the galaxy had already been hired by his master. He would search through the Force, as well. If Obi-Wan was nearby, he'd feel him.

Picking up a probe droid, Vader quickly got to work. _It won't be long now, Obi-Wan. Soon, I will be rid of you forever!_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

A few days later, Padme was sitting and listening while Obi-Wan and Yoda reminisced. She knew that they were both trying to prolong their time together as much as possible. Yoda had already taught them the things they needed to know before joining the Force. Padme felt that they should probably get going, but she didn't want to be the one to end this reunion.

Padme was brought out of her thoughts as a sudden sorrowful silence engulfed Obi-Wan and Yoda. They had all come to the same conclusion at the same time. Yoda sighed heavily. "Time it is for you to go."

Obi-Wan nodded. He had hoped that by delaying the inevitable, he could ease the sadness of this goodbye. It had been a false hope. Sadness gripped his heart like a vise. He glanced at Padme. "We better get packed."

Padme nodded and went with him to pack up their belongings. She wished there was something she could do to ease the pain of their parting. Silence reigned as they gathered their bags and set them outside by the door. Obi-Wan quietly sent the bags sailing over the swamp to their ship. He turned back to the doorway, where Padme was saying goodbye to Yoda. _Oh Force, help me get through this._

Padme knelt in front of Yoda, smiling sadly. "Thank you for everything you've done, Master Yoda."

Yoda gave her a soft smile. "Glad to do it I was." He watched as Padme got up and moved aside to let him and Obi-Wan have some privacy. Yoda fought to keep his calm center. The moment he had dreaded since they had arrived was now here.

Obi-Wan came and knelt in front of the little master. He was trying to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat. "I shall miss you, Master."

Yoda's ears drooped. Sadness was etched on his normally neutral face. "Miss you too, I will, Obi-Wan." He placed a clawed hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Meet again this side of the Force, we will not."

"I know." Obi-Wan could barely speak above a whisper. "Master, I cannot even begin to describe what you mean to me. You are my mentor and my dear friend."

"Dear friend to me you will always be, Obi-Wan." Yoda smiled again, pulling a fond memory from his past. "Knew I did, from the first time I saw you as an infant, that important to me you would become. Knew I did that our lives would be linked."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but be surprised. "But you were always the first to say that the future is always changing."

"True that is. But change that feeling did not. Grew stronger with time it did. Tried I did not to let that color my behavior towards you." Yoda smiled again warmly. "But affection for you I could not help but feel."

Obi-Wan smiled back. "The feeling was mutual."

Yoda cleared his throat and straightened himself with determination. "Remember we must, that this is not truly goodbye. Eternity together we will spend. Work we will do together, even after death. Someone I would prefer to work with more, there is not."

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "I couldn't have said it better myself." He pulled Yoda into a gentle hug. "Goodbye, Master. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." Yoda watched as Obi-Wan got up and came to stand beside Padme. "Take care of each other."

Obi-Wan and Padme looked at each other and then back at Yoda. "We will." Obi-Wan took one last look at Yoda before picking Padme up and setting out across the swamp. As he made his way towards their ship, a voice entered his mind. _Until we meet again, Obi-Wan._


	6. DD Pt 3 Ch 6

Thank you for continuing to read!

ooooo

Obi-Wan and Padme made their way across the Tatooine sand towards their hut. Obi-Wan had parked their cruiser in a small cave somewhat nearby the hut. Obi-Wan had been careful to be sure they weren't spotted. He didn't want to take any chances of the cruiser being spotted by anyone who might happen to be in the area. If they needed to get off-planet in a hurry, that cruiser was their only hope.

Padme wiped sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. "Obi-Wan, how in the world can you stand to have that cloak on?"

Obi-Wan gave Pame a wry look. "If I take it off, it'll be just another thing to carry." As it was, his arms were completely full of luggage and boxes.

Padme shifted her own load. "I sure wish you could work your assembly line magic here."

"Believe me, so do I. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to keep my use of the Force to a minimum. We can't chance having Vader or the Emperor in the area and feeling my presence."

Padme again maneuvered the items in her arms so she could wipe her forehead. She noticed that Obi-Wan was trying to blink back the sweat dripping into his eyes. "Obi, wait." She put down the luggage in her arms and wiped his face with her sleeve.

Obi-Wan grinned at her from behind his load. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome." Padme picked her items back up. "You're carrying too much AND you should have taken off that blasted cloak!" She resumed her trek through the sand.

"I want to make as few of these trips as I possibly can. And I'll take off the 'blasted cloak' when we get to the hut." Obi-Wan threw her a mock-exasperated look. "Mother."

Padme shot daggers at Obi-Wan with her eyes. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, if my arms weren't full, I'd smack you!"

Obi-Wan gave her a rakish smile. "I know."

Finally, they arrived at the quaint little hut. Obi-Wan stooped to unload his arms near the door. He opened the door for Padme to enter. Obi-Wan took off his cloak and shook it out before following her in. "Well, home sweet home. Like I said, it isn't much." Obi-Wan looked around. "And now that I see it again, I find it rather…"

"Perfect." Padme looked at him with a smile.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "The word I was going to use was 'pathetic.'

"Oh, no it's not! Obi, I love it!" Padme put her arms around his waist and kissed him. "We'll be here together. That'll make it perfect."

Obi-Wan didn't look convinced. He was still surveying the small living area. "I'll extend this room out for you."

"Obi, you don't have to. Really."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Yes, I do. I want to make this more of a real home for you." He put his finger on her mouth before she could protest. "I know, I know, all you need is me to make it home." He smiled at her. "But humor me on this, okay?"

"Okay." Padme gave Obi-Wan another kiss. "Well, I'm going to go splash some cold water on my face and then we can go get another load."

"Why don't you stay and start unpacking, I'll go get the rest of the stuff." Obi-Wan started to head out the door.

"No, I'm coming with you. If we both go, then one more trip should do it. I'm not going to make you have to go back out there twice. Just give me a minute." Padme headed off to where she assumed was the fresher.

­­­­­­­­oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A while later, Obi-Wan and Padme were unpacking their things. Obi-Wan looked up from his work. "Are you sure you want to do this right now? We can always go into town tomorrow."

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to wait." Padme threw him a box. "If we're going to go into town, we'll need to don our disguises." Padme laughed at the look Obi-Wan threw her. "You have to admit, Bail thought of everything."

"Yes, he did. But you're the lucky one. All you have to do is put on a wig." Obi-Wan looked at the box in his hand with disgust. "I have to put this gunk in my hair."

Padme laughed. "Obi, it's only hair color. At least Bail got you the kind that washes out!" Obi-Wan didn't look any happier.

Padme went over and put her hands on his shoulders. "Your natural color would be like a neon sign to anyone looking for you. There aren't many men with strawberry-blond hair." She stepped back and studied him. "Which, by the way, I appreciate. I love the color of your hair. It's so uniquely you."

"Hmmph. I guess I should go color my uniqueness, then." Obi-Wan started towards the fresher, holding the box of hair color as if it held the plague.

Padme watched him with open amusement. She followed him into the fresher. "Before you do that, we should cut your hair."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Padme grinned at him. "Yes, actually, I am! Now, be a good boy and cooperate. Why don't you take your tunic off? Otherwise, it's just going to get covered with hair and stained by the hair color."

Obi-Wan obliged and sat down for her to cut his hair. He tried to be patient as he watched more and more of his hair fall to the floor. _I sure hope she knows what she's doing!_

Padme stood back. "There! All done." She reached for a towel and wiped the hair off his chest and back.

Obi-Wan cautiously went to the mirror. He let out a sigh of relief. His hair was short, to be sure, though not as short as it was when he was a padawan. "You actually did a pretty good job."

"Thanks," Padme replied dryly. She looked at his reflection in the mirror. "You do realize that the beard is going to have to go, as well."

Obi-Wan spoke softly. "Yes, I know." He was reluctant to shave it off. It felt to him like the last vestige of a former life, one he still wanted to hold on to.

Padme wrapped her arms around him from behind. She rested her cheek on his shoulder as she spoke quietly. "That beard is not what makes you a Jedi."

Obi-Wan gazed at her in mild surprise. She had known what he was thinking.

Padme moved her hand so that it was covering his heart. "THIS is what makes you a Jedi. Your heart and your soul. Take away all the trappings, take away the Temple, take EVERYTHING else away, and you are still a Jedi – now and forever."

Obi-Wan interlaced his fingers with Padme's and pulled her even closer. He rested his head atop hers. "I love you."

Padme smiled at him in the mirror. "I love you, too." She felt so completely at home at that moment. She was more convinced then ever that she wanted to do this today. She hated to pull away from him, but she wanted to hurry up and get going. Padme kissed Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Let me know when you're done shaving. I want to see you before you color your hair."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Alright."

When Obi-Wan reemerged from the fresher a while later, Padme openly gaped as he came towards her. "Wow." It was all she could think to say. She felt transported back to the time when she first met him. He looked very much the same as he had then. The smooth youthful face was more rugged now. There were now worry lines around his eyes and his mouth. His face now spoke of wisdom and experience. Padme found this Obi-Wan to be far more handsome than the one who entered her life eighteen years before.

Padme smiled at him. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are the most handsome man I've ever seen."

Obi-Wan turned pink. "Oh, Padme, no I'm not!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Padme went up to him and put her hands on his now-smooth face. She shook her head as her finger traced the cleft in his chin. "Why in the world would you want to cover such a handsome face with hair?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He noticed Padme raise her eyebrow at that. "But that's a story for another time."

Padme hooked her arms around Obi-Wan's waist. "Obi, will you do me a big favor?"

Obi-Wan gave her a lopsided grin. "Maybe."

Padme flashed him her most beguiling smile. "Will you stay clean-shaven for me?" Before he could answer, she pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. When they pulled apart for air, Padme rested her cheek against his. She whispered in his ear, "It sure makes kissing a lot more enjoyable."

Obi-Wan pulled back to look at Padme. He was grinning from ear to ear. "You sure know how to get what you want!"

Padme looked at him innocently. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, that's a yes."

Padme grinned. "Good. Now go color your hair!"

Obi-Wan bowed to her. "Yes, Milady."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan and Padme walked into the nearest town later that afternoon. It was quite a long hike from their hut. Obi-Wan had refused to even consider taking the cruiser. It would have brought them unwanted attention. He glanced at Padme walking beside him. They were both dressed in the simple white (cooler) garments of the natives. Padme had on her straight, shoulder-length blond wig. Obi-Wan's hair was colored black.

Obi-Wan spoke to her quietly. "Let's visit the clerk's office first. After that, we'll split up. We shouldn't spend too much time together here in town. I'm sure the Emperor knows that we're still together."

Padme nodded her head. She certainly didn't want to underestimate the Emperor. But she wasn't going to let him keep her from this, either.

They walked into the clerk's small office. An Alconian male sat at the desk. He looked up from his work. "May we help you?"

Obi-Wan took Padme's hand in his. "Yes, we'd like to get married."


	7. DD Pt 3 Ch 7

As they walked out of the clerk's office, Obi-Wan pulled Padme into an alley. "We've got some trouble."

Padme's eyes grew big. "What's the matter?"

Obi-Wan's voice was calm and steady. "There's someone in this town looking for me. I can feel it. A bounty hunter most likely."

"Could we have been traced somehow?"

"No. This person has no idea whether or not we're here. Undoubtedly, the Emperor has hired every known bounty hunter in the galaxy. He's leaving no stone unturned. This is just one of many planets being searched."

Padme relaxed a bit at that. "That's good news, anyway."

"I'm not taking any chances, though. I was going to have us split up and shop for our supplies, but not now."

"Why? We could still do that."

"No. I can use the Force to convince the people in the shops that they know me and have seen me around before. You will be a very obvious stranger. And going around together would be a great danger. I know that it would attract the attention of the bounty hunter."

Padme knew to trust Obi-Wan's instincts. "Okay, so what do we do?"

"I'm going to go buy you a speeder bike. I want you to go home. You'll be safe there. I'm not going to risk your staying here."

Padme took Obi-Wan's hand. "But what about you? I don't want you to risk staying here, either!"

"I'll be okay, Padme. We need supplies. I'll get enough so that we won't have to worry about getting anymore for a while. I'll also buy a speeder to carry all the stuff back." Obi-Wan laughed softly. "It's a good thing Bail gave us plenty of money!"

Padme nodded and watched as Obi-Wan walked back onto the street. She tried to keep herself calm. _Obi knows what he's doing. He'll be okay._ How could such a happy time so quickly turn into this? She hadn't even had the time to enjoy the fact that Obi-Wan was now her husband. _The Dark Side is always there to steal my joy!_

A few minutes later, Padme turned as the sound of a motor filtered down the alley. Obi-Wan had pulled up to the back of the alley on her speeder bike. She walked quickly over to him.

Obi-Wan slid off the bike. "You ready?" Padme nodded, but he could sense her worry and frustration. He pulled her into a hug. "We're going to get through all of this, together." He gave her a kiss before releasing her.

Padme got onto the speeder bike. She looked thoughtful. "Obi, will you get something for me?"

"Anything. What would you like?"

"Will you buy me a holocam, along with plenty of holodisks?"

Obi-Wan looked a bit confused. "Yes, of course."

Padme smiled at him. "Thank you." Her expression darkened again. "Please be careful, Obi."

"I will. Remember that I love you, Mrs. Kenobi."

"I love you, too. I'll see you at home." Padme quickly took off, not wanting her husband to see her tears.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme was pacing the small living area of the hut. _It's been three hours! Surely shopping for our supplies couldn't take this long!_ She had kept herself busy for a while. She had finished unpacking their things. She had cleaned up the inside of the hut, which had gotten very dusty while Obi-Wan was gone.

Padme walked back into their bedroom. She had gotten it as clean and welcoming as she could. She had shaken out the bedding real well. The sand and dust got into everything! This was their wedding night. It was supposed to be a happy, wonderful time. But Padme was sick with worry.

She walked back out into the living area to continue her pacing when she heard a motor. She ran out the front door to see Obi-Wan pull up in a speeder that was completely filled with boxes. The car was barely hovering over the ground it was so heavy.

Obi-Wan hopped out and was immediately engulfed in hugs and kisses. He smiled as he hugged her back. "I'm glad to see you, too!"

"I was worried sick about you, Obi! My mind kept conjuring up horrible scenarios about what could have happened." She wiped at tears as she pulled back to look at her husband.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you, Padme. I just kept thinking of more and more things that we would need."

"You didn't have any trouble?"

"No. I was able to 'convince' the merchants that they knew me. I did see a few wanted holos around town with my picture. But nobody seemed to recognize me."

Padme released her breath. "Thank the Force for that!" She looked at the loaded speeder. "Goodness, Obi! Did you buy out the entire town?"

Obi-Wan looked a bit sheepish. "Maybe I did get a bit carried away. I kept seeing things that I thought you would like."

Padme was amazed at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you." She squeezed his hand. "Well, I suppose we should get all of this inside."

They got the speeder unloaded and proceeded to put away all of the supplies. Padme couldn't believe all the stuff Obi-Wan had thought to buy. There were all kinds of nice household appliances, new bedding, plenty of food, materials to enlarge the living area, clothes for both of them, toiletries, and her holocam. He'd even thought to buy them some dress clothes, so they could dress up for each other once and a while.

That gave Padme an idea. "Why don't you go take a shower and wash that color out of your hair?"

Obi-Wan snorted. "Gladly!"

"I'll get dinner started." Padme threw him the dress clothes he'd bought himself. "And put these on."

Obi-Wan saluted her with a grin. "Yes, ma'am." He then made a beeline for the fresher before she could retaliate.

Padme excitedly got dinner going. Now they could have the wonderful, happy night they both deserved! She read the directions to her new holocam. She got it ready and pulled out a holodisk to use. She looked up from her work when she heard Obi-Wan coming from the fresher.

Padme froze at the sight. His hair was still wet and back to its normal color. He had on a midnight blue shirt, open near the top, and black pants. The blue in the shirt magnified the brilliant blue in his eyes. His smile completed the package beautifully. Padme couldn't help but stare, speechless. He was absolutely gorgeous!

When Padme got her voice back, she spoke with awe in her voice. "Obi, you honestly take my breath away."

Obi-Wan again turned pink. "Thank you."

"I'm going to hop in the shower quickly. Will you watch dinner?" At Obi-Wan's nod,Padme picked up the dress he'd bought her and went into the fresher. She decided on a sonic shower, as she didn't feel like messing with wet hair. Padme was thoughtful as she got dressed. It was such an endearing, attractive quality for a man to not know how handsome he was. Her first husband had been all too aware. She found that utterly distasteful now.

Padme quickly pinned up her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Obi-Wan had picked a beautiful, yet simple dress shaded the same midnight blue as his shirt. It was a long, sleeveless dress made of a sparkling material. It was just the sort of dress she would have chosen for herself.

Obi-Wan had just finished setting the small table when Padme emerged from the fresher. Now it was his turn to gape. His heart thumped as he stared at his wife. _My wife!_ He found the thought incredible and wonderful! "Padme, you look stunning!"

Padme smiled shyly at Obi-Wan. "Thank you." She looked into the kitchen area. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes. I'll go get it." Obi-Wan pulled out a chair for her. Padme sat down, her heart full of love and anticipation.

Their dinner was filled with deep conversation, joy, laughing, holding hands, long stares and sheer pleasure in each other's company.

When dinner was over, Padme went and got her holocam. "I want to capture this night for posterity." She slipped a holodisk into the camera and pushed a few buttons to set the timer. She set the camera on the counter. "Obi, will you stand there?" She pointed to a spot near the table.

When Obi-Wan got into position, she leaned over and gazed into the viewfinder. She angled the lens up a bit and looked again. "There."

"I'm not big on having my picture taken, Padme. Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes. You might as well get used to having your picture taken, because this is going to be my new hobby!"

"Great." Obi-Wan didn't exactly sound enthused.

Padme smiled at him as she poised her finger over the button. "It's going to take a whole succession of pictures, so relax and start smiling." She pushed the button and ran to Obi-Wan's side.

After all the pictures were done, Padme turned off her holocam and turned to look at Obi-Wan. She could see all of the emotions she was feeling mirrored in his face. Love. Anticipation. Excitement. Shyness. She walked slowly over to him. Their eyes were locked. Her heart was pounding. Obi-Wan reached out and took her hand. Padme gasped as he swiftly pulled her into a passionate kiss. The galaxy, her fears, her pain – it all melted away. All she knew in this moment was Obi-Wan. He was all that mattered. So engrossed in his kiss, she was only vaguely aware when he swept her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme woke up the next morning, head securely on Obi-Wan's chest and a smile still on her face. She lifted up her head to look at him. He was still asleep. She sighed contentedly as she put her head back on his chest. She had wanted last night to be wonderful, but it had far exceeded her expectations. It had been the most perfect, beautiful night of her life.

Obi-Wan stirred beneath her. She propped herself up so she could gaze at his face. She watched as his eyes slowly opened. Joy filled her heart as he graced her with his beautiful smile.

"Good morning, Wife." Obi-Wan couldn't remember feeling this content, this happy ever before.

"Good morning, Husband." Padme was amazed at how great if felt to say that to him. She ran her hand over his chest, pausing over his heart. She loved the feel of his heart beating under her hand. She stared into his eyes, getting lost in their blue-gray depths. "I love you."

Obi-Wan gently ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you, too." He pulled her into a gentle kiss, which quickly increased in intensity. In one quick move, he flipped Padme onto her back and was leaning over her. "How about we skip breakfast?"

Padme couldn't help but giggle at his bold smile. In answer, she pulled him down and captured his mouth with hers.


	8. DD Pt 3 Ch 8

Sorry for the wait! I hope it's worth it!

ooooooo

Padme sat at the table looking at the holopics from the previous night. She pushed a wet lock of hair behind her ear as she leaned in. Padme smiled dreamily as she flipped through them one by one. She felt the need to pinch herself. Could this really be real? Could she really be this happy? She sighed happily as she studied her handsome husband, smiling beautifully for the camera.

Hearing Obi-Wan come out of the fresher, Padme turned to grace him with her smile. "The pictures from last night turned out really well. Come look at them."

Obi-Wan leaned over her as she flipped through the entire set. "They did turn out nice. But with you in them, how could they not?" He kissed her and went into the kitchen to finish preparing lunch.

"I already know which one I want to display." She flipped to it as Obi-Wan turned around to see.

"You picked my favorite." Obi-Wan smiled at her as he got their plates.

Padme picked up the holodisk and set it on a small table in the living area. She stood back, studying its projection. Obi-Wan is standing behind her, arms wrapped around her. His chin is resting on top of her head and he's smiling his high-wattage smile. She has her arms on top of his and is smiling happily. _Yes, this picture says it all._

They sat down at the table to eat their lunch. Obi-Wan glanced at Padme. "Do you know what you'd like to do today?"

Padme looked at Obi-Wan with a serious expression on her face. "Yes, I know exactly what I want to do today."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme tried to find a comfortable position amidst the rocks. She had her holocam in one hand and was trying to balance with the other. She felt Obi-Wan come up behind her. "Here, lean up against me."

Padme did and sighed. "Ah, that's perfect." She put the holocam up to her eyes, zooming in on the moisture farm.

"You do realize that we could be here a while." Padme turned to see Obi-Wan's ironic smile.

Padme kissed him. "Yes, but I should be fine. You make a very comfortable cushion."

"Glad to be of service," Obi-Wan said dryly.

Padme's heart was pounding wildly. She had never thought that this would ever be possible. She was antsy with excitement.

Obi-Wan snaked his arms around Padme's waist. "I'm glad you'll at least be able to see him again."

"Oh, me too, Obi. I can't believe it's been four whole years…"

"This…this won't be even more painful for you, will it? I mean, being this close, seeing him, but not being able to talk to him or touch him?" Obi-Wan leaned in beside Padme with concern etched in his eyes.

Padme squeezed one of his hands. "No. I truly see this as a gift. I thought I'd never see Luke again. To be able to see him will help ease the heartache of losing him."

"You really are amazing, Padme." Obi-Wan kissed her before leaning back against the rock.

Padme started gazing through her holocam's viewfinder again. The moisture farm looked like a very…uninteresting place to grow up. The area was completely lifeless. There didn't look to be anything for a child to do. In other words, it hadn't changed at all since she was here last.

As the hours passed, the two took turns watching through the viewfinder of the holocam. Padme started her new turn, holding the camera steadily. Suddenly, she saw a blur of movement. She gasped and leaned forward. A little towheaded boy had run out the door of the home and was running around outside. Padme started clicking pictures as quickly as her finger could hit the button. A woman came running out of the house and grabbed the boy into her arms. She then quickly took him back inside.

"It was him, Obi! It was Luke!" Padme pulled the holodisk out of the camera and with shaking fingers, started reviewing the pictures. Obi-Wan leaned in. The images started to flicker as Padme's hand continued to shake. Wordlessly, Obi-Wan took the disk out of her hand and slowly clicked through the pictures.

Padme's hands went up to her mouth and tears began to well in her eyes as she saw picture after picture of her son. "He's beautiful," she whispered.

"Yes, he is." When all the pictures were viewed, Obi-Wan stood up and slipped the holodisk into his pocket. He put out a hand to help Padme up. She took it, still shaking with emotion. Obi-Wan pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. He finally pulled away from her and put his finger under her chin. "Let's go home."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later, Padme came out of the kitchen with a tall glass of lemonade. She handed it to her sweaty, filthy husband. Obi-Wan was working on extending the living area of the hut. The back wall was gone and he had just finished laying the foundation of the extended part of the room. Dust covered everything.

"Oh, thank you." Obi-Wan drank the entire glass down quickly and handed it back to her. He immediately started back to work. He was on his hands and knees measuring and cutting supports for the new walls.

Padme reemerged from the kitchen and paused. She leaned up against the counter as she watched Obi-Wan work. She smiled wickedly as her eyes drank him in. His shirt was off and she could see the play of every muscle in his back as he cut. Her eyes roved over his strong arms.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan stopped what he was doing and sighed. "Padme, your thoughts are really starting to distract me." His voice was full of amusement.

Padme's wicked smile got even larger. "Sorry." Obi-Wan continued his work. Padme continued her surveillance for a few more minutes. She then slowly crept up behind her husband, getting down on her knees. She wrapped her arms him and started kissing his neck and his shoulders.

Obi-Wan started to laugh. "You are incorrigible!"

Padme leaned over his shoulder and displayed her wicked smile again. "I know."

"Okay, I know when I'm defeated." Obi-Wan got up and offered her his hand. He pulled her up and started leading her down the hall.

"Why, where ever are we going?" Padme asked as innocently as she could.

Obi-Wan stopped in front of the fresher. "I'm in the mood for a shower." Obi-Wan displayed his most rakish smile. "Care to join me?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme awoke with a start. Obi-Wan was twitching and moaning beside her. A sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead. He groaned, "No! No, please!" Tears slid down his cheeks.

Padme shook him. "Obi! Wake up!" Obi-Wan shook his head from side to side. "Obi, please wake up!" She shook him hard.

Obi-Wan finally came awake and sat upright, breathing hard.

"Obi, you're okay. You were having a nightmare."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, it was real! I saw the destruction of the Temple. I saw everything that happened as if I was there! Oh, Padme, I saw the little crechlings and initiates inside!" He put his face in his hands. "They were slaughtered! Little babies and children. I heard their screams! I can STILL hear their screams!" His whole body shook as he broke down into sobs.

Padme pulled him into her arms. "Oh, Baby, no. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She held him close, rocking him, stroking his hair.

Obi-Wan looked up at her suddenly, anguish on his tear-streaked face. "Why? Why would he kill the children?"

Padme's heart grew cold as she realized who HE was. _He PERSONALLY killed little babies?_ She didn't know why that came as such a surprise to her. He had personally killed many, many others. Tears now slid down her face. "I don't know, Baby. I don't know. But that's how evil works. There's no explaining it, no understanding it." She continued holding him until he calmed down.

Obi-Wan threw himself onto his back when the tears finally stopped. "I remember a lot of those kids, even the babies." Padme lay down beside him, propping herself up so she could look at him. She put her other hand on his chest. He intertwined his fingers with hers. "I enjoyed going into the creche and visiting the little babies. Those little ones were always such a wonder to me. They were so tiny, so innocent." Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "Now they're all gone."

Padme's heart ached, not just for those little ones lost, but for her husband. "You will see them again. All of them."

Obi-Wan looked at her. "I know. I know. I wish that knowledge helped to ease the sense of waste."

Padme moved her hand to his face. She pushed his sweat-soaked hair off his forehead. She moved her hand down to stroke his cheek. She then nestled down, head resting on his shoulder. Oh, what she wouldn't give to ease her husband's pain!

Obi-Wan spoke softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Padme."


	9. DD Pt 3 Ch 9

Thank you to myrecent reviewers: Jedi Keliam Kenobi, Aiska Kenobi, sassy-satine,xInuyashaxAngelx,happy-me-111 and SoloKenobi. You guys are awesome! (If I forgot anyone, please forgive me!)

ooooo

Sidious paced his office. There was still no sign of Obi-Wan anywhere! _It's been a year! Where can he be?_ Not one bounty hunter had been able to find even a clue as to Obi-Wan's whereabouts. When Obi-Wan had first escaped, Sidious had been so sure that he would be found quickly. Now, he was…discouraged.

The search for Obi-Wan was consuming him. He thought of little else anymore. Even the reports coming in from Vader about Outer Rim planets coming under their control were only given a cursory glance. _Since when is more power and more control not enough for a Sith?_ Sidious plopped himself into his chair. _Since Obi-Wan._

Sidious had gone over the memories he'd taken from Obi-Wan's mind time and time again. He knew every action, every thought, every nuance by heart. It almost felt like he'd been with Obi-Wan when each memory was made. He felt a huge amount of pride in Obi-Wan's accomplishments. Strange really, considering that those accomplishments were diametrically opposed to his own. Even now, knowing that Obi-Wan had eluded him for an entire year he was impressed.

Obi-Wan's accomplishments and qualities were catalogued in Sidious' mind. In opposition, was the catalogue of Vader's failings and weaknesses. He knew he wasn't exactly being fair to Vader, but he didn't care. _I am a Sith, after all. Although I haven't been acting like one where Obi-Wan is concerned, I still am where everything else is concerned. _He had used Vader for his own ends and now he was ready to be rid of him. Of course, he couldn't be rid of him until he had a replacement!

Sidious also had no illusions about Vader's loyalty. He knew that Vader was probably searching for Obi-Wan, despite his warning. After Padme's little parting gift, he had no doubt that Vader wanted Obi-Wan dead. That made it even more imperative that he find Obi-Wan first. _I won't let Vader get to him first!_

Sidious stood and gazed out his window. Maybe he'd been going about his search for Obi-Wan the wrong way. Thanks to his mind probes, he knew Obi-Wan very well. He knew his thought processes, how he operates. If he could just put himself in Obi-Wan's shoes, maybe he could make an educated guess as to where he was hiding. _Now, if I were Obi-Wan, where would I choose to hide?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darth Vader was looking at another readout from one of his probe droids. Still no sign of Obi-Wan anywhere. Vader threw the datapad across the room. _I've been out here for almost a year and nothing!_ He and his master were in a race (unbeknownst to said master) over who could find Obi-Wan first.

Overseeing this tedious mission was starting to get to him. Having to do a backhanded search for Obi-Wan was also starting to get to him. But he wasn't ready to openly defy his master…yet. _Obi-Wan probably isn't even out here in the Outer Rim, and I'm wasting my time!_

Vader flopped down into his chair. He was still trying to figure out how his master could possibly prefer Obi-Wan over him. Vader kept a running catalogue of all of Obi-Wan's weaknesses and failings. _When compared to MY accomplishments and strengths, the choice should be obvious!_

Vader drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. He felt like a caged animal. He was stuck on this stupid mission when he should be on a no-holds-barred search for Obi-Wan. But, he would try to be patient. Obi-Wan's time would come…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme brought the small cake into the living area. "Can you believe we've been married a year?"

Obi-Wan looked up at her from his perch on the sofa. "No, I can't. It seems like it was yesterday. And yet, at the same time, it feels like we've been together for years."

Padme sat down next to him, an ironic smile on her face. "That's exactly how it feels to me." She took his hand in hers and gave him a kiss. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." Obi-Wan smiled warmly at Padme as she snuggled up beside him. He looked at the many holopics on display around the room. There were a few pictures of Luke, a few of Padme that he'd taken, a few of him and Padme together, one even of a beautiful sunset; but most noticeable of all, were the many pictures of him. There was a picture of him meditating outside, one of him working on a kata with his lightsaber, one of him lost in thought, one of him reading – many candid shots. She liked to sneak attack. Obi-Wan shook his head. That wasn't even all of them! There were more in their bedroom and throughout the hut.

"What?" Padme turned to look him in the eye.

Obi-Wan gestured around the room. "Don't you think you have enough pictures of me on display? My face is everywhere!"

"I know. You're my favorite decoration."

"I think we should have more pictures of you on display."

Padme gave him a big smile. "It's my camera. And thus, I get to choose the subject!"

"Ah, so that's what I am to you – a subject for your camera."

Padme waggled her eyebrows. "Among other things." She leaned in for a kiss, then settled against him again.

"Well," Obi-Wan said expectantly.

"Well, what?"

"Are we actually going to eat the cake, or just sit here and look at it?"

"Oh!" Padme laughed as she went back into the kitchen for plates, forks and a knife. "That was the general idea."

As Padme got the dishes, Obi-Wan went and got a box he'd hidden under their bed. He returned to the sofa and handed her the box. "I saw this the last time I was in town. I knew I had to get it for you."

Padme excitedly opened the box. Her hand went to her mouth as she saw what was inside. "Oh, Obi…" She pulled the small painting out of the box to get a better look at it. It was Theed. It beautifully captured Naboo's capital city and its surrounding waterfalls.

"I highly doubt I'll ever be able to take you home again. But when I saw this painting, I thought that I could at least bring a bit of home to you."

Unshed tears glistened in Padme's eyes. "This is the most wonderful present I've ever received." She threw herself into her husband's arms. "Thank you. I shall treasure it."

Wiping her eyes, she pulled away from Obi-Wan. "Considering you won't let me go into town," she said with a small smile, "I couldn't exactly buy you a gift. However,…" Padme went and got a durasheet from a drawer in the kitchen. "I do have something for you." She handed him the durasheet. "It's…it's nothing major, but it's from the heart."

Obi-Wan sat back and started to read.

_I once thought I knew what love was. But I had only a cursory glimpse, a fleeting child-like look. I was caught in a river's tide, swept downstream. I felt the rush of wind in my face and reveled in my daring. My eyes closed in rapture and I didn't see the rocks. Over my giggling, I didn't hear the roar of the upcoming rapids..._

_Battered and worn, I crawled onto the riverbank. Is this love? A fleeting pleasure that ends in despair and pain? Unpredictable and dangerous?_

_Then came you. I'm floating on calm water. I'm secure. I'm lulled to sleep by the soft lapping of the surface. The sun is on my face and I take joy in its warmth. I swim in its depths, exploring its beauty. It's unchanging, yet never boring. It's a source of refreshment, life, peace and joy. It's wonderful here, and I know I never want to leave._

_Now I understand. Love isn't a river. Love is a beautiful lake. Like my favorite lake on Naboo. YOU taught me what love truly is._

Obi-Wan just sat there a moment, blinking. He looked over at Padme, who was wringing her hands nervously. "Hon, it's beautiful!" He heard her let out a sigh of relief. "It's…Thank you so much. This is the best present I'VE ever received." He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her gently.

Padme pulled him into a hug, not wanting to let go. But then she glanced down at the table and chuckled. "That cake is going to dry out before we get around to eating it!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme listened to Obi-Wan's steady breathing. She wasn't able to get to sleep, but she was glad that he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He was still hit with visions and horrible nightmares once in while. At least they were coming less frequently now. She knew that it wasn't just grief and trauma that brought those visions and nightmares, it was also guilt. She wished that he would just let go of the guilt!

Thinking back on the past year, Padme couldn't help but compare it to the first year of her marriage to Anakin. Of course, the circumstances were vastly different. But she wasn't really comparing the circumstances or even the men (though they were completely different). She was comparing how she felt after that first year of marriage to Anakin versus how she was feeling now. The difference was stark.

After one year with Anakin, she had already started getting some warning signals about his behavior. But she had ignored them or pushed them aside. His immaturity and possessiveness would ease with time, or so she had thought. The love she had felt for Anakin had been intermixed with worry, uncertainty and frustration. It had gone downhill from there.

Now here she and Obi-Wan were, hiding for their lives in a desert wasteland, and she'd never been happier. As far as their relationship was concerned, there was no worry, no uncertainty and no frustration. All she felt was security, faith and peace in his love. The wonder of this love was what prompted her to write that poem. It truly did speak all that was in her heart.

As Padme studied her husband's profile in the moonlight, her heart was gripped with the fear of losing him. She knew now that she wouldn't have to worry about him dying before her, but what if the Emperor found him again? What if he took Obi-Wan away from her for good? Padme tried to shake off her fear. Yoda seemed certain that Obi-Wan's future was here.The Force was wanting Obi-Wan to train Luke when the time came.She would have to try and be secure in the will of the Force. _I will not let fear rob me of my joy! _


	10. DD Pt 3 Ch 10

Here's a long chapter for you! Enjoy!

oooo

Darth Vader stood in the shuttle bay of his Star Destroyer, watching the Emperor's shuttle land. He pushed down his irritation beneath his shields. This would just be another delay in finding Obi-Wan.

Sidious walked down the ramp of his shuttle. "I came to see how things were going out here firsthand. Progress report?"

Vader fell into step with his master. "Six Outer Rim planets are now firmly under our control. Two more are close. We are in the process of setting up garrisons there."

"Good. I expect all of the Outer Rim planets to be under our control within another year."

"Yes, Master."

"I would like an office for my temporary headquarters."

Vader tried to hide his alarm. _How long is he planning to stay?_ "Of course, Master. I will have your office readied quickly."

The Emperor walked to the bridge with a smile. He had sensed Vader's alarm at the thought of him staying long-term. He stopped in front of a large window and stared out. _I know you're out there, Obi-Wan._ Sidious stretched out his senses, searching for even a glimmer of Obi-Wan's bright Force signature.

Sidious stretched even further. He was completely focused. He felt a little something… _Could it be?_ His focus tightened. He felt the whisper of a familiar, beautiful presence. He focused even tighter…

"Your office is ready, Master." Vader had come up beside him.

The Emperor's focus was shattered. The whisper was gone. A fire lit up inside the Emperor's eyes as he turned to Vader. "Thank you, Lord Vader."

Vader led his master down the hallway in confusion. _What did I do now?_ He'd seen the blazing anger in his master's eyes. It almost seemed as if he'd interrupted something. A search, perhaps? Was his master out here searching for Obi-Wan? Did he have some reason to believe that Obi-Wan was out here in the Outer Rim?

A glimmer of hope surged through Vader as he stopped in front of a door. "Here you are, Master."

Sidious turned and looked at Vader as though he were an insect. "I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Of course not, Master." Vader walked away cursing under his breath. His master had never looked at Obi-Wan that way! _If Obi-Wan is here in the Outer Rim, I MUST find him first!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme sat in the doorway of the hut, watching Obi-Wan. He was a little ways away, meditating in the dawn's growing light. She had enjoyed watching the sunrise and she was now enjoying watching her husband. She noticed that he suddenly seemed to lose his concentration. His hand flew up to his head.

Padme got up and ran over to her husband. "What is it, Obi?" She knelt down next to him and took his hand in hers.

Obi-Wan looked at her, alarm clouding his eyes. "I felt him, Padme. I felt the Emperor."

Padme's heart sunk into her stomach. "But how?"

"Our mutual mind probes must have connected us in some way. He's near. He's searching for me."

Padme felt the cold fingers of fear grab at her heart. "If you've sensed him, then that must mean that he's sensed you!"

"Maybe not, Hon. I believe that this is a warning from the Force. I don't think Sidious has sensed me as fully as I've sensed him. I'm going to have to shield myself as heavily as I can."

"But for how long? Won't that take a lot out of you?"

"I'll do what I must for as long as I must. I won't let him find us. I won't let him find you."

Padme threw herself in Obi-Wan's arms. "It isn't me he's after, it's you! He's never going to stop looking for you – especially if he feels he's close!"

"I won't let him find me. If I can shield myself enough, he won't be able to pinpoint my location."

Padme pulled back to look her husband in the eyes. "That's a big 'if,' Babe. I don't care what happens to me anymore. I really don't. All I care about you. I can't bear the thought of you being in Sidious' clutches again!"

Obi-Wan pulled his wife back into his arms. "YOU may not care what happens to you, but I do! I'll die before I allow anyone else to hurt you."

"No!" Padme said it with such vehemence that Obi-Wan pulled away from her in surprise. Determination shone in her eyes. "You will NOT die for me, Obi."

Obi-Wan decided that it was best to change the subject. "Come on, Hon, let's get inside." Even as they walked, he worked to build up his shielding. It would take a lot of energy to keep up the kind of shielding necessary to keep Sidious from sensing him. But he would do it. He HAD to do it!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sidious sat down in his chair and turned to face the window. _I know that was you, Obi-Wan._ He stretched out again with his senses. The contact before had been so fleeting, he hadn't been able to determine where it was located. He stretched out further, focusing intently. Nothing. He stretched out even further. Nothing.

Sidious slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair in frustration. _If that worthless excuse for an apprentice hadn't interrupted me, I could have pinpointed Obi-Wan's location!_ And now, it was as if Obi-Wan had been alerted to Sidious' presence and was shielding himself. _Could Obi-Wan have sensed me?_ That would mean that they had a connection in the Force.

Sidious concentrated again on his search. He was more positive than ever that Obi-Wan was meant to be his apprentice. No, more than that, he was meant to be his son.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan lay awake in their bed. He was exhausted, but didn't want to sleep. It had been two weeks since he'd first sensed Sidious. Keeping up his heavy mental shields was taking its toll. He was now scared that because of his mental fatigue, he would accidentally let his mental shields slip while sleeping.

Obi-Wan looked down at his sleeping wife. He knew what he needed to do, he just had to steel himself to actually do it. Padme had been right. Sidious would never stop searching for him as long as he knew he was close. Eventually, Obi-Wan's mental shields would crack. He couldn't keep them up indefinitely. He HAD to protect Padme and Luke. He would NOT endanger them by staying here. He had to leave Tatooine.

Obi-Wan carefully crawled out of bed. He pulled out a small pre-packed suitcase from under the bed. He quickly put on his clothes and his boots and clipped his lightsaber onto his belt. He placed the note he'd written Padme on his pillow. He gazed down at her, quickly trying to memorize her beautiful face. He then turned and walked out of the hut, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

As Obi-Wan made his way to the cruiser hidden in the cave, he prayed that someday Padme would be able to forgive him for leaving her this way.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Padme blinked her eyes against the sunlight streaming into the bedroom. She stretched and turned to give her husband a 'good morning' kiss. She shot upright as she found not her husband, but a note. She grabbed the note with a shaking hand, dread flowing through her.

_My Dearest Padme,_

_By the time you read this, I will be a safe distance from Tatooine. I can feel my strength weakening. I won't be able to keep up these mental shields for much longer. You were right, my love, Sidious will not stop searching for me. I will not put you or Luke in danger by remaining any longer. You and he are my first consideration. I will draw Sidious away from Tatooine. Please don't try and come after me. Stay there and stay safe! I truly hope that you will be able to forgive me for leaving you. Please know that I love you more than I could ever express. You mean more to me than my life. Knowing that you are safe will be enough for me._

_Love Always,_

_Your Husband_

Tears flowed down Padme's face. Her worst nightmare had come true. She covered her face with her hands and cried. She laid her head on her husband's pillow, squeezing it tightly. When the tears finally stopped, Padme sat up numbly. A picture of Vader popped into her head. Her breath hissed out between her teeth. HE was the cause of ALL of this! HE was the cause of all the horrors in the galaxy. HE was the cause of all her pain. She hated him like she'd never hated anyone before.

Padme got out of bed. Determination was etched in her movements. She was going to get her husband back! She would not allow the Dark Side to rob her and Obi-Wan of anymore happiness. She quickly put on her clothes and her blond wig. She grabbed what was left of the money Bail had given them. She also took the blaster Obi-Wan had given her. She took one last look around her home. Her eyes fell on the picture of her and Obi-Wan on their wedding night. New tears shone in her eyes as she strode out towards her speeder bike. _You are NOT leaving me, Obi-Wan Kenobi!_

Padme didn't really know what she would do, but she did know who's counsel she would seek…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan settled himself into his small motel room on Tantiv V. He sat down on the bed and prepared for what he was about to do. He shivered at the memory of his imprisonment by Sidious a year and a half ago. Here he was about to voluntarily enter into it again. He took a deep breath as he allowed a crack to form in his mental shielding. He also made it appear like he was struggling to seal the crack. He hoped that the Emperor wouldn't take long to track him down. The sooner the attention was focused on him here, the safer Padme and Luke would be.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sidious stood up like a shot. He gripped the wall beside the window as he focused towards the light he sensed. Yes, there was a crack in Obi-Wan's shielding! He stretched out further. He could sense Obi-Wan working to seal the crack. _Oh, no you don't, Obi-Wan._ He honed in closer to the light shining through the crack. Sidious turned and grabbed his chart of the system. He closed his eyes as he continued to reach out for Obi-Wan's presence. His finger roamed the chart, moving a little further out, a little bit more…There! Tantiv V!

Sidious hit the com button. "Bridge. This is the Emperor. Set a course for Tantiv V, maximum speed."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan lay back on the bed. He could sense that the Emperor had detected the crack in his shielding. It wouldn't be long now. He allowed another small crack to form in his shielding. Once the Emperor arrived at Tantiv V, he would be able to hone in on Obi-Wan's exact location.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sidious walked over to the ramp of his shuttle. A team of Stormtroopers was awaiting him. "Once we're on our way to the surface, I will be able to detect Kenobi's exact location. You will NOT hurt him, is that understood?"

The lead trooper nodded his head. "Understood, Sir."

"Very well. Let us go." The Emperor quickly walked up the ramp into the shuttle. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was surprised at the excitement he felt. Soon, Obi-Wan would be back by his side!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan was sitting on the edge of his bed. He could sense the Emperor was very near. He could also sense the man's excitement. _He's excited to have me back._ Obi-Wan still couldn't believe that this was the Sith Master who was feeling these things. He readied himself, calming his breathing. His lightsaber was on the nightstand beside the bed.

Obi-Wan heard the sound of footsteps heading towards his room. He calmly watched as his door was disintegrated and Stormtroopers ran in, aiming their blaster rifles at him. He sat there, almost looking nonchalant, as the Emperor walked into the room.

The Emperor smiled. "So we meet again, Obi-Wan." The man before him looked so much younger, almost like the brand new Jedi Knight he'd greeted back on Naboo about twenty years before. His hair was shorter than when he'd last seen him and his beard was gone. But that same pure strength shone from his blue-gray eyes.

Obi-Wan stood up, never breaking eye contact with the Emperor. "So we do."


	11. DD Pt 3 Ch 11

I know I'm evil for leaving you hanging! Ha, ha! But fear not, a quick update is at hand!

ooooo

The Emperor pulled a small box from his cloak pocket. "I'm afraid I won't be allowing you to access the Force this time." He pulled a hypospray out of the box.

Obi-Wan offered Sidious his arm without hesitation. Sidious pressed the hypo against Obi-Wan's skin. The fact that Obi-Wan maintained eye contact the entire time unnerved the Emperor. He felt like those eyes were dissecting him. Sidious motioned to the troopers, who placed Obi-Wan in binders and surrounded him. Then they moved off towards the shuttle. The Emperor grabbed Obi-Wan's lightsaber and his small suitcase, then followed quickly behind the troopers.

Once onboard the shuttle, Sidious joined a still-shackled Obi-Wan in the small holding cell. Obi-Wan sat on the small cot, still holding Sidious' gaze. Sidious returned the scrutiny, openly studying the younger man. "You gave in too easily."

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. "I knew you were in the area. I kept up my shields as long as I could. But my shields started to crack. I knew that you would detect the crack. I knew it was only a matter of time before you found me again. What was the point of fighting?" Obi-Wan laid down on the cot.

"That doesn't sound like you." Sidious wondered what Obi-Wan was up to.

Obi-Wan turned his head towards Sidious. A small smile played at his lips. "You know me so well, do you?"

Sidious held his gaze. "Yes, I do."

"How did I manage to elude you for a year and a half then?"

"Because I didn't realize how well I knew you until recently. Once I did, I just put myself in your shoes and asked where I would hide if I were you."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "And you just naturally assumed Tantiv V?"

"No, but I did naturally assume the Outer Rim."

Obi-Wan snorted. "A good guess."

Sidious smiled at Obi-Wan. "No, young one, I knew."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sidious had Obi-Wan safely ensconced onboard his own Star Destroyer, which he had called back as soon as he'd sensed the crack in Obi-Wan's shields. He wasn't about to give Vader a chance to do any harm to Obi-Wan. Without so much as a word to Vader, Sidious headed back to Coruscant.

Sidious strode into Obi-Wan's guarded room. "I don't think you need those anymore." With a motion, Obi-Wan's binders came undone and fell to the floor. Obi-Wan massaged his wrists as he watched the Emperor.

Sidious stopped in front of Obi-Wan. "You sensed me when I first started searching for you."

"Yes."

"Don't you find that a bit odd?"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest. "I just assumed our mutual mind probes created some kind of flukey connection."

"Why would it do that?"

An irritated look flitted across Obi-Wan's face. "I don't know. I can't explain it."

"Ah, so you admit that there's a connection between us, then?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "Begrudgingly, yes."

Sidious cackled. My how he'd missed that wit! "Do you not sense it, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan's eyebrow came up. "Considering you're blocking my use of the Force, I can't sense anything."

"What I mean is, do you not feel that our connection through the Force is an indicator of a greater truth?"

Obi-Wan could tell where this was going. "No, I don't."

"Well, I do. I think that deep down you do as well and that you're just denying the truth."

"Oh, that's right. You know me so well."

Sidious smiled. "Better than you think."

Obi-Wan did not like the absolute certainty in the Emperor's voice.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Obi-Wan. You look like you could use it." Sidious turned and walked out of the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darth Vader paced the bridge of his Star Destroyer. He had just found out that the Emperor had left on his shuttle with a team of Stormtroopers hours before. He had the feeling that his master was going after Obi-Wan. The shuttle hadn't returned yet. He turned to a bridge officer. "Search for other Imperial vessels in the area."

"Lord Vader, the Emperor's Star Destroyer was nearby. But it went into hyperspace a while ago." He studied his readout further. "They look to be heading back to Coruscant."

Vader turned and walked towards his office. _He has Obi-Wan! That's the only reason he'd leave so quickly AND without telling me._ Vader was now in a quandary. Should he openly defy his master and go to Coruscant? But if he showed up on Coruscant, his master would know exactly why he was there. _He wouldn't let me get near Obi-Wan._ He had been so close to finding Obi-Wan himself! But he knew that as long as Obi-Wan was in his master's company, there would be nothing Vader could do to him. He was stuck…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Emperor walked quickly to Obi-Wan's room. He knew something was wrong. He didn't know how, as Obi-Wan was cut off from the Force, but he knew nonetheless. He walked into the darkened room. He heard Obi-Wan moaning. Sidious turned up the lights a bit.

Obi-Wan was thrashing around. His forehead and his bare chest were sweaty. "No, please! Please, not the children!" Tears trickled down his cheeks.

Sidious pulled up a chair next to the cot. He put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and shook him gently. "Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan continued to thrash about. "Obi-Wan!" He shook him harder.

Obi-Wan came awake with a start. It took him a moment to calm down. He turned and saw the Emperor. "Why did you order Vader to kill the children?"

Sidious knew that this could be his moment to start moving Obi-Wan towards the Dark Side. He could amplify the nightmare and the guilt…But one look at Obi-Wan's glistening, jewel-like eyes and tear-streaked cheeks and he knew he couldn't do it. He also knew that he didn't want to answer Obi-Wan's question directly.

"You are not to blame for what happened, Obi-Wan. Vader followed my orders of his own free will."

"But…"

"Shh." The Emperor put his hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. "Sleep, Obi-Wan"

The sleep suggestion started to work right away. "Don't want…sleep…nightmares…" With that, Obi-Wan was asleep.

Sidious wiped the tears off of Obi-Wan's face. "I will keep away the nightmares, young one." He sat back and sighed heavily. He stared at Obi-Wan in contemplation. _I am certainly not acting like a Sith!_ If he was unwilling (or even unable) to hurt Obi-Wan, how was he going to turn him to the Dark Side? Suddenly the galaxy seemed a whole lot more complicated. He made himself comfortable for his long vigil.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Time to get up, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan blinked, but immediately closed his eyes at the assault of light. "Come eat some breakfast." He slowly climbed off the cot, squinting as he looked for his tunic. He pulled in on without bothering to close it. He made his way over to the small table where the Emperor was standing.

Sidious couldn't help but smile at Obi-Wan. His clothes were rumpled, the tunic was hanging open, his hair was askew and he was rubbing his eyes, trying to get them used to the light. Sidious could imagine that Obi-Wan had looked just like this as a boy in the mornings.

The Emperor sat down as Obi-Wan took his seat. He noticed that Obi-Wan's eyes were now fully open and studying him.

"You could have used my nightmare against me, why didn't you?" Obi-Wan's eyes contained an innocence that reminded Sidious again of a boy.

Sidious found that he couldn't hold Obi-Wan's gaze. He looked over to a spot on the wall. A frustrated look flitted across his face. "I don't know." He slowly moved his eyes back over to Obi-Wan, who was still studying him.

"Thank you for helping me to sleep."

Sidious looked a bit surprised. "You're welcome." He paused, wondering if he should ask his next question. "Do you have nightmares often?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes. This particular nightmare is the most frequent. It started off as a vision. The vision was so real, like I had been there during the destruction of the Temple." Pain was imbedded in his eyes. "Now it returns to me as a nightmare." Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly aware that he'd just spilled his guts to a Sith. He self-consciously grabbed a piece of fruit and started eating it.

Sidious was very aware of how…weird this moment was. It was nice, but weird. Here were a Sith and a Jedi having an intimate conversation over breakfast. It was ironic, to say the least.

A wicked-looking smile crept onto Obi-Wan's face. "Does Vader know I'm here?"

"No, I left him without saying where I was going or who I was going after. Though, I doubt it will take him long to figure it out." Sidious cackled. "He'll be livid that I found you first."

"Oh, yes. I'm sure he was imagining many horrible deaths that he could subject me to."

"He can imagine all he wants, but I won't be letting him anywhere near you again."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme flew into the thick atmosphere of Dagobah. She scanned for the swath of land Obi-Wan had landed on the last time. She knew that she wasn't near the skilled pilot that Obi-Wan was. She hoped that she'd be able to land this thing on solid ground.

She managed to land her ship on the small piece of land, though it was tottering a bit on the edge. She prayed that it would hold up as she made her way through the swamp. As Yoda's hut got closer, she saw that he was waiting in his doorway.

"Unexpected this visit is, Padme. Come in, talk we will."

Padme told him everything that had happened. "Yoda, I'm not going to just sit back and let Obi-Wan sacrifice himself like this."

"A disturbing turn of events this is. Unexpected and unusual this connection between Obi-Wan and Sidious is."

Padme looked at Yoda pleadingly. "What should I do? Just don't tell me to go back to Tatooine and wait. I have to do something. I won't leave Obi in Sidious' grasp."

"Tell you to go back I will not. Useless I know it would be. Contact Bail Organa you should."

Padme was hoping to avoid that. Bail had put himself in enormous danger to help them once before. But she also knew that he was probably Obi-Wan's best chance. "Okay."

"Danger I do not sense for Obi-Wan. Strange that is." Yoda closed his eyes in concentration. "Protective Sidious is of Obi-Wan. Protecting him from Vader he is." Yoda shook his head. "Very unexpected behavior for a Sith this is."

Padme nodded her head. "I know. But that's just it. He's never going to want to let Obi-Wan out of his sight again."

"Yes. Great deal of planning this will take. Easy to rescue Obi-Wan, it will not be this time. But rescue him you must. A mission he has yet to complete. The Force will be with you." Yoda eyed Padme closely. "Angry with Obi-Wan, you are not?"

Padme smiled sadly. "No. I know why he did it. He did it to protect Luke and I. Everything he does is always to protect the children and I. I just wish he'd think of himself for a change. It's like he feels he has a penance to pay where we're concerned."

Yoda placed a clawed hand on her arm. "No, that is not it. Yes, guilt he feels and will always feel. But guilt it is not that drives him to protect you. Love it is."

Padme smiled at Yoda. "Thank you, Master Yoda. I WILL get him back."

"Know this I do." Yoda walked with her to the edge of the swamp. "Say hello to Bail…and to Obi-Wan for me."

"I will." Padme quickly made her way back to her ship. She entered the coordinates for Alderaan and took off into the mist.


	12. DD Pt 3 Ch 12

Thank you all for your wonderful, faithful reviews! I must admit, I wasn't planning on taking this story in this direction, but my writing has a mind of its own! 

oooooo

A couple of days later, Obi-Wan looked around his new apartment. It was actually quite luxurious. The forcefield surrounding the place and the armed guards stationed outside his front door were the only indication that this was actually a prison. He opened the door to the balcony. The forcefield was far enough out that he could lean over the railing and watch the Coruscant traffic.

Obi-Wan heaved a heavy sigh. It hurt being back on this planet. This planet held so many memories about things long gone. His heart ached as he thought of the beloved Jedi Temple, now nothing more than an ash heap. And it was in an apartment very much like this one where Padme had come back into both his and Anakin's lives. The thought of Padme brought a pain to his heart that nearly took his breath away. Oh, how he missed her!

Resting his head in his hands, Obi-Wan watched the steady stream of movement around him. He fervently wished that he could release his emotions into the Force. He felt a heaviness that was oppressive. Images of times past and friends gone flashed unbidden through his mind.

Sidious entered Obi-Wan's apartment and looked around. He didn't see Obi-Wan, but he had a feeling where he might be. He made his way through the large living area and came up to the door to the balcony. Obi-Wan was hunched over the railing. An air of melancholy hung over him like a shroud. He even looked as though he were physically weighted down.

Sidious opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony. Obi-Wan turned his head at the sound. Sidious came to stand beside him. "Do you like your apartment?"

"It's a bit more luxurious than I'm used to, but yes, thank you." Obi-Wan turned his head back to the Coruscant skyline. He tried to focus on his breathing, not the memories still assaulting his mind. He massaged his temples, trying to get the pain to ease up.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just a headache." Obi-Wan just wanted to be left alone. All of the memories and the pain were starting to make him irritable.

Sidious caught the edge in Obi-Wan's voice. He put his hand up to Obi-Wan's temple. Obi-Wan flinched and backed away a bit. But Sidious tried again. He put his hand up and this time Obi-Wan stood still, eyes locked on his.

As Sidious touched his temple, Obi-Wan could feel the pain get whisked away. The memories instantly stopped and a feeling of peace flowed through him. He relaxed against the railing, releasing his breath as Sidious pulled his hand away. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sidious noticed the confusion in Obi-Wan's eyes. That confusion was probably mirrored in his own. He cleared his throat. "Well, I have some things that I need to attend to. Make yourself comfortable. The cupboards are stocked. You have plenty of clothes, a holovid, a computer terminal, datapads – all the comforts of home. I'll be back to check in on you this evening." Sidious quickly went back into the apartment and left.

Sidious was quite uncomfortable with the emotions that always seemed to take hold of him where Obi-Wan was concerned. Being around him again had increased those alien emotions ten-fold. It irritated him that he was acting so very un-Sith-like. Why couldn't he go back to the days when all his emotions ran predictably dark? _Those wonderful days before I got these blasted paternal yearnings!_

Obi-Wan sat down in one of the chairs on the balcony. He was completely baffled. This Sith Master, who had done horrible, heinous things without any remorse, was showing him…tenderness. On top of that, Sidious had bypassed a perfect opportunity to try and push him towards the Dark Side. Instead of using the nightmare against him, Sidious had actually protected him from it! It made NO sense!

Obi-Wan decided to go take a tour of his new home. It was huge and lavishly furnished – not his usual style at all. He checked out the kitchen. It was indeed well stocked with all of his favorite foods and beverages. _How did he…Oh, yeah, the mind probe._ The bedroom had a huge, comfortable bed. The walk-in closet was full of all kinds of clothes. He picked out an outfit and headed for the fresher. It was also large and well stocked.

Opting for a hot water shower, Obi-Wan took his time, allowing the spray to relax and massage his muscles. Fastening a towel around his waist, he got out and went over to the cabinet. He searched the drawers and then found a shaver. Padme had preferred him clean-shaven. Even though she wasn't here, he still wanted to do that for her. Obi-Wan combed his short hair and put on his clothes. The beige pants and white shirt fit perfectly.

Bare feet sinking into the plush carpet, Obi-Wan padded back to the large living area. His eyes scanned the room, taking in every detail. He continued on into the office. On the desk was a computer terminal and a few datapads. He walked throughout the large apartment, taking a complete inventory. It did pretty much have everything one could need, but there was no communications equipment. _Why would I think there would be?_

There was only one heavily guarded entrance into the apartment and the outside was completely enclosed by a forcefield. Considering he was without his lightsaber and was blocked from using the Force, the odds of being able to escape were not good. He would have to resign himself to being trapped here – for now.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sidious entered the apartment that evening to find Obi-Wan lying on the sofa reading a datapad. "You certainly appear to have made yourself comfortable." Obi-Wan looked up, but made no reply. Sidious sat down in a nearby chair. "What are you reading?"

"101 Ways to Escape a Locked-Down Apartment"

Genuine laughter escaped from Sidious. "I don't seem to remember including that in your library."

"An oversight, perhaps." Obi-Wan tossed the datapad onto the coffee table as he got up. "I was just about to start dinner. Are you hungry?"

Sidious realized that he hadn't eaten all day. "Yes, actually, I am."

"Then you can make yourself useful and chop up this onion." Obi-Wan placed a cutting board, knife and onion on the opposite counter. He turned back to continue preparing the meat and vegetables.

Sidious got up and slowly walked to the kitchen. He hadn't prepared his own food in years. He eyed the onion dubiously. He picked up the knife and glanced at Obi-Wan, who was still busying himself on the other side of the large kitchen. With a sigh, Sidious resigned himself to his fate and started chopping. It was a particularly potent onion. He had to continually wipe his watering eyes as he worked.

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder periodically. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the Sith Master mopping at his eyes. Sidious paused from his chopping and looked at Obi-Wan. "You did this deliberately, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I'm glad I'm not the only one who can't cut up an onion without crying."

Sidious looked indignant. "I am NOT crying!"

Obi-Wan looked at him with a serious face. "Are you almost done? I'm ready for the onion."

Sidious went back to cutting up the onion, grumbling under his breath. "There." He put down the knife and walked back into the living area, surreptitiously wiping at the streams flowing down his cheeks.

Now sitting at the dining table with their meal, Obi-Wan eyed Sidious. "Is there a reason you wear your cloak and hood even in my presence? I mean, I know this whole mystery and danger thing you've got going works with others, but I know who you are. Why hide?"

Sidious sat up straighter. "I am not hiding." Actually, that wasn't really true. He did like to have an air of mystery and danger, as Obi-Wan said. But he also liked being enclosed in the dark cloak. Maybe he WAS hiding. Leave it to Obi-Wan to see right through him.

Sidious got up from the table and went into the living area. He took off his cloak and laid it over his chair. Now he felt completely exposed. He didn't like this feeling, especially with Obi-Wan's keen eyes dissecting his every move.

Obi-Wan watched the Emperor as he came back to the table. He looked much like he had when he was Chancellor Palpatine. The horrible yellow-eyes and wrinkled face look was almost completely gone. Irritation entered Obi-Wan's eyes as the Emperor sat back down. "You can reveal your true nature to me. This Palpatine persona is no longer you."

Sidious quietly held his gaze for a moment. "On the contrary, I find that when I'm with you, I am more Palpatine than Sidious."

The irritation in Obi-Wan's eyes turned to confusion. Is that what was going on? Had he somehow managed to touch the human in Sidious rather than the Sith?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme had managed to contact Bail through the Rebellion grapevine. She was now waiting at the agreed upon coordinates. She scanned the area again for any vessels, but found nothing. She was thankful that the cloaked ship Bail used couldn't be scanned. She studied the area, finally seeing a crack of light appear in space. She started flying towards what was now an open bay door.

After parking her ship and shutting down the engines, Padme got out to see Bail walking towards her. She gave him a hug. "Thank you so much for doing this, Bail."

"For you and Obi-Wan – anytime. How did Sidious get his claws on Obi-Wan this time?"

"This time, Obi-Wan went voluntarily." Padme explained to Bail all that had transpired the last few days. "I won't let him just sacrifice himself like this."

"Neither will I," Bail said with determination. "We'll get him back, Padme."

Padme smiled her gratitude. "How is Leia?"

"Spunky as ever and beautiful. She misses you."

"You did tell her that…"

"Yes, Padme, I told her."

"Good. It's for the best. I do wish that I could see her again, though." Padme perked up instantly. "I've seen Luke, Bail! He's beautiful!"

Bail squeezed Padme's arm with a smile. "I'm glad." He escorted her out of the bay and towards the lounge. "Now, we need to start laying out plans to get Obi-Wan back."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sidious came back to the apartment the next morning to again find Obi-Wan on the balcony. He removed his cloak before stepping outside. Obi-Wan was wrapped in a robe and had dark circles under his eyes.

"Have you been out here all night?"

Obi-Wan looked up from his chair. "Not all, but most."

"Nightmares again?"

"No, not this time. I just couldn't get my mind to shut off."

Sidious held up a hypospray. "I've come with your daily dose of Force suppression."

"Joy." Obi-Wan pulled up the sleeve to his robe to expose his arm.

"I wouldn't do it if I thought I could trust you not to do something tricky." Sidious pressed the hypo to Obi-Wan's skin.

Obi-Wan gave him an ironic look. "Ah, but you know me better than that."

"Indeed, I do."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Sidious walked into the apartment to find Obi-Wan asleep on the sofa. A datapad was resting on his chest. Sidious was struck again by how much Obi-Wan looked like a boy.

Sidious used the Force to pick Obi-Wan up and put him to bed. After tucking the covers around him, Sidious put his hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. "Sleep well, Obi-Wan." He hoped the sleep suggestion would keep him asleep the rest of the night.

Sidious decided he would stay the night and make sure Obi-Wan's sleep was undisturbed. He went into the living area and made himself comfortable.

Several hours later, Sidous awoke from his dozing with a start. He walked quickly to Obi-Wan's bedroom. Obi-Wan was thrashing around and mumbling. "No. No, Anakin!"

Sidious sat on the edge of the bed and shook him. "Wake up, Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan's eyes flew open. His breathing came out in pants.

"You were having another nightmare."

Obi-Wan got his breathing under control and sat up in bed. He ran his fingers through his wet hair. "What time is it?"

"It's around the third hour. You should get some more sleep."

"No!"

"I can keep the nightmares at bay for you."

Obi-Wan was starting to get REALLY confused by the Emperor's behavior. "Why? Why wouldn't you use my nightmares against me? Why aren't you trying to turn me to the Dark Side?"

Sidious looked away. "Because I can't."

"Why can't you?"

Sidious glanced back at Obi-Wan, fidgeting. "Because…because that would mean having to hurt you."

Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide. "You didn't seem to have that problem the last time we were together."

"Yes, I did. Though not to this degree." Sidious paused and looked Obi-Wan in the eye. "That feeling has increased greatly since we were last together."

Obi-Wan kept his face neutral. "What feeling is that?"

Sidious winced. _He's not going to make this easy for me._ He took a death breath and decided to just plunge ahead. "This feeling of pride that I have in your accomplishments and abilities. This feeling that I want to protect you as a father would his son. This feeling of wanting to have my son by my side."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. He never really thought that Sidious would admit his feelings.

Sidious got off the bed and paced. He was extremely annoyed with himself. "There, I said it. It's a heck of a thing for a Sith to have to admit!"

Obi-Wan looked at him steadily. "I know."


	13. DD Pt 3 Ch 13

Thank you all for your reviews! Sassy-Satine, your comments about Obi-Wan's reaction to Sidious were well-timed. You're just about to see the not-so-unflappable Obi!

oooooooo

Three weeks later, Obi-Wan wiped the sweat from his eyes as he readied for another blow. He swung his leg around and made contact. He swung back around and caught the swinging punching bag, stilling it. Obi-Wan bent over to catch his breath, resting his hands on his knees.

A few days after arriving back on Coruscant, Obi-Wan had asked the Emperor for some exercise equipment. Obi-Wan had known that he was going to need some way to expend his energy and release his growing frustration. Over the course of these three weeks, Obi-Wan had found the need to use the equipment more and more frequently.

Obi-Wan stretched a bit and got ready for another round of kick boxing. He'd always had strong legs and used them often in combat. His roadhouse kicks and his full in-the-air double kicks had felled many a foe. Now, he whacked the large punching bag over and over.

Frustration and irritation had been mounting in Obi-Wan. Not being able to release those emotions into the Force was giving him the need to release them through physical activity. The Emperor was not acting anything like a Sith where he was concerned. And yet, Obi-Wan could not forget all the things the Emperor had done. The fatherly affection Sidious was showing him was a complete contradiction to his character! That disparate contradiction was greatly adding to his frustration.

Being back on Coruscant was continuing to bring forth painful memories. Images of Bant, Garen, Reeft, Mace – all his departed friends kept implanting themselves in his mind. Memories of the Temple, memories of the peace and the wisdom that had dwelled there, haunted him. Questions of how he could have better trained Anakin gnawed at him.

The nightmares had greatly increased these last few weeks, as well. If Obi-Wan wanted to get any sleep he had to depend on Sidious to stop the nightmares and calm his mind. That rankled Obi-Wan greatly. The last thing he wanted was to depend on Sidious for his peace of mind!

On top of everything else, Obi-Wan missed Padme so much it was a gaping wound in his heart. He had failed her. He had failed to provide her with safety and some much-deserved happiness. He had abandoned her, the way he'd always promised her he wouldn't. Would she be able to forgive him? Or would she see it as yet another betrayal by another husband? That worry above all ate at his soul.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sidious walked into the apartment that evening to hear the telltale grunts and smacking sounds of Obi-Wan's kick boxing. He walked in that direction and paused to observe. Obi-Wan was wearing only a pair of leggings. Sweat ran down his bare chest and back. He face was soaked, as was his hair. He just kept swinging and swinging, packing one powerful kick after another.

Sidious could sense Obi-Wan's growing frustration. Over the last few weeks, he'd been acting more and more like a caged animal. Sidious knew that it would only be a matter of time before Obi-Wan took out some of that pent-up frustration on him. It was inevitable.

Sidious moved into full-view. Obi-Wan stopped - a look of irritation etched in his features. Obi-Wan hated the fact that Sidious could sneak up on him like that. He grabbed his towel and dried off his face. "How long have you been here?" He didn't even attempt to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Not long." Sidious stepped aside as Obi-Wan swept by him into the living area. He watched as Obi-Wan started to pace, rolling and unrolling the towel around his hands. _Ah, here we go. The pent-up frustration cometh._

Obi-Wan stopped his pacing. "Let me ask you a question. If you don't plan on trying to turn me to the Dark Side, then why am I here? Do you plan to just hold me here like some sort of pet?"

Sidious walked further into the living area. "I don't see you as a pet."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Oh, that's right. You see me as a son. Well, do you plan to keep your SON locked up forever?"

Sidious sat down with a sigh. "I don't know."

"No matter how long you keep me here, I'm not going to be able to reciprocate your feelings." Obi-Wan's anger was growing. He started pacing again. "You destroyed EVERYTHING that was good in this galaxy! You took away everything that was important to me. You destroyed the Jedi Order – my way of life. You murdered all of my friends and comrades. You warped the mind of my former apprentice and turned him into someone who hated me and wanted to kill me!"

Obi-Wan stopped in front of the window, his back to Sidious. "I will never be able to forget any of that, Sidious. Not ever."

Sidious stood. "I know that, Obi-Wan." Without another word, he left the apartment.

Obi-Wan turned around to find the Emperor gone. A small feeling of guilt pricked at him. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. It was ridiculous for him to feel guilty about hurting the feelings of a Sith! _Maybe Padme and Yoda are right, I AM too prone to guilt._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Early the next morning, Obi-Wan headed into the kitchen for some breakfast. His hair was still wet from his shower. He opened the cupboard to pull out a box of tea when he heard the front door open. He looked up to see several men stream in, blasters at the ready. At the front was Bail Organa. At the end of the stream of men was Padme. Obi-Wan just stood there gaping.

"Obi!" Padme ran to her husband and threw herself in his arms. Obi-Wan held her tight. When he could find his voice, he asked, "How did you…"

Padme pulled back and covered his mouth with her finger. "We'll talk later."

"Are you alone in here?" Bail looked around in confusion.

Obi-Wan was just as confused. "Yes. Didn't you encounter any resistance? There used to be a mini-garrison stationed outside the door."

"No. There was nothing. We anticipated having to make quite a fight of it, but there's nobody out there anymore."

"That's strange." Obi-Wan glanced at the dining table. His lightsaber was laying on it, next to a datapad. He picked up the datapad and started to read.

_Obi-Wan,_

_I have decided to let you go free. You were right, I cannot keep you locked up forever and I can't make you look at me as a father. Another reason I didn't try and turn you to the Dark Side this time is because I knew it would be useless. I have come to see what I didn't want to see before - you will NEVER turn to the Dark Side. You are as firmly planted in the Light as I am in the Dark. Even unto death, I know you would resist. I also know that keeping you locked up and unable to access the Force would slowly but surely destroy your spirit. I would not want to watch that happen. I will not try and track you down again. I will also try to keep Vader too busy to look for you. The guards are gone. You may leave when you wish. Take whatever you want from the apartment. All of it is yours. _

_I am and forever will be a Sith, however, I also know that I am forever changed. You changed me. You touched something in me that I didn't know existed. You are the son that I never knew I wanted. I shall miss your company._

_Palpatine_

_P.S. Here is your lightsaber. I figured that you might need it._

Padme came up to Obi-Wan. "What is it, Obi?"

"It's a note from Sidious. He's letting me go. He called away the guards and says that I'm free to leave." Even as he said the words, he found them hard to believe.

Bail looked dumbfounded. "He's letting you go? After all the pains he took to get you back?"

Obi-Wan smiled weakly. "It's a long, complicated story." He turned off the datapad and slipped it into his pocket. He clipped the lightsaber onto his belt. He went into the office to get another datapad. He typed in two simple words, 'Thank you.' He signed it and left it on the dining table. "Well, he said I'm free to take whatever I want. And I think I will."

Obi-Wan went off to pack up some things he wanted to take. Padme watched him with a look of disbelief. She turned to Bail. "I can't believe this! This is obviously the will of the Force, because I never in a million years would have thought this possible!"

Bail nodded his head. "I think I can safely say that I've seen it all."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Almost immediately after getting back on board the cloaked ship, Obi-Wan and Padme went off to their room to be alone. They sat down on the edge of the bed, hands intertwined. Obi-Wan looked down at their hands, finding it hard to look Padme in the eyes. "Will you ever be able to forgive me, Padme?"

Padme released one of his hands and tilted his head up. "There's nothing to forgive, Babe. You saved Luke and I from being caught by Sidious or Vader or both. You were willing to sacrifice yourself yet again for us. That's amazing to me. You're amazing."

"No, Padme. I shouldn't have left you. I should have been stronger."

Padme sighed heavily as she covered his mouth with her hand. "Will you PLEASE stop beating yourself up! I know it's one of your favorite hobbies, but it does get old!" She released his mouth, giving him an exasperated look.

Obi-Wan managed a sheepish smile. This he quickly turned into a mock-stern look. "You didn't listen to me when I said not to come after me."

"Of course not! I wasn't about to let you go without a fight!" Padme grinned at him.

Obi-Wan just looked at his wife, wanting to never be away from her again. "I missed you."

Padme threw her arms around Obi-Wan. "Oh, I missed you too!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan and Padme were now back in their hut on Tatooine. They were lying in bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Padme had her head resting on her husband's chest. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and Sidious?"

"It's really hard to explain."

"Try me."

"Well, those feelings of fatherly affection he had for me a year and a half ago have grown. It's the weirdest thing…He displayed feelings of tenderness and protectiveness towards me. He made no attempts to turn me to the Dark Side. He said that he couldn't because he didn't want to hurt me."

Padme sat up at that. "What?"

"I know! It's baffling! It seems he just wanted to be near me. He enjoyed my company. The night before you arrived, I let him know that I couldn't reciprocate his feelings - that I could never forget the horrible things he'd done." Obi-Wan reached over and pulled a datapad out of the drawer of the nightstand. "This is the note he left me."

Padme took the datapad and read it. When she was finished, she stared up at Obi-Wan, wide-eyed. "That is…unbelievable. Why did he sign it 'Palpatine?'"

"He said that when he was with me, he felt more like Palpatine than Sidious." Obi-Wan shook his head. "I can't explain it, Hon."

"He loves you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan looked at Padme skeptically. "I think that's too strong a word. A Sith isn't capable of love."

"I would have thought that a Sith wasn't capable of any of the qualities he's shown towards you. But putting the needs of someone else ahead of your own desires is an act of love. He wanted you near him, but he was still willing to let you go. Believe me, I'm not one to readily apply any positive attributes to Sidious. But he loves you like a son, of that I have no doubt."

"Great. That just makes this all the more…creepy."

Padme laughed and nestled up against Obi-Wan's chest again. "Have I mentioned to you lately that I love you?"

"Not in the last ten minutes, no." Obi-Wan grinned down at her.


	14. DD Pt 3 Ch 14

Thank you, again, to my wonderful reviewers! Thank you to my newest reviewer, Nyoko, for your very sweet words! Just a warning, this is not a happy chapter!

oooooo

Nine years later, Darth Vader was gazing out one of the viewports on his Star Destroyer. He had pretty well given up on finding Obi-Wan. He still couldn't believe that his master had let Obi-Wan go! It was unthinkable for a Sith to do such a thing. Vader had wanted to rage at his master when he found out, but knew better of it. Now, his relationship with his master was pretty well nonexistent. They stayed as far away from each other as possible, communicating long distance when necessary.

Vader had gone back to searching for Obi-Wan, but it was again like he'd disappeared from the galaxy. Vader just hoped that someday he'd be given the opportunity to face his former master again. _And if I do see him again, I will kill him._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan and Padme were perched in the rocks near the Lars moisture farm. Padme was taking some more pictures of Luke as he did his chores. When Luke went inside, Padme sat back and flipped through the pictures she'd just taken of her fourteen-year-old son.

Obi-Wan noticed Padme shaking her head as she flipped through the pictures. "What?"

Padme turned to Obi-Wan with an ironic look on her face. "Unless he goes through one heck of a growth spurt later on, it looks like he got my height genes instead of his father's."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. "As Yoda always used to say, 'Size matters not.'"

Padme laughed. "That's certainly true in his case!"

Obi-Wan stood up, wincing. "I'm getting too old to sit on rock for hours at a time."

"You are not old!"

Obi-Wan snorted. "Are you kidding? Have you noticed how much gray I have in my hair?"

"I think that has less to do with your age than with all the stuff you've been through. Trauma will age us faster than anything." Padme frowned a bit. "Besides, you're not the only who has some gray hair."

"On you, it's fetching." Obi-Wan leaned in to kiss her. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. Would you grab my things for me? I want to get a picture of this beautiful sunset." As Obi-Wan packed their things onto the speeder bike, Padme climbed up a bit on the rocks. She leaned into a crevice in the rock to get her balance. As she moved her leg back, she felt something jab into her calf. "Ouch!"

Obi-Wan looked up from the speeder bike. "What the matter?"

Padme looked down at her calf. The pant leg was ripped and her leg was now bleeding. "It's nothing. It's just a scratch." She looked for the source and saw a nasty looking black thorn. The thorn was attached to a vine that was hanging in the crevice of the rock.

"Are you sure?" Concern was evident on Obi-Wan's face.

Padme waved off his concern. "Yes. It's nothing a little bacta bandage won't fix." She steadied herself again and took the picture. "There." Padme made her way down the rock. "Let's go home."

Once back home, Padme went into the fresher to fix up her leg. She pulled up her pant leg. It was a pretty bad scratch, but it had already stopped bleeding. She cleaned it and put a small bacta bandage on it. She then went into the kitchen where Obi-Wan was already starting dinner.

Padme came up behind Obi-Wan and put her arms around his waist. "Where do you think I should display my favorite picture from today?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "That's a good question. I don't think there's an inch of space anywhere in this hut that isn't already occupied by a holodisk!"

"Oh, I'll find a place."

"I'm sure you will. How's your leg?"

"It's fine. Like I said, just a scratch."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Obi-Wan woke up to hear Padme moaning. He sat up quickly and looked at his wife. She was sweating profusely and twitching. "Padme?" He gently shook her. "Honey?"

Padme woke up. She tried to fix her blurry eyes on her husband. She closed her eyes again as a wave of nausea hit her. "Obi, I feel terrible."

Obi-Wan hopped out of bed and went to the fresher. He wet a cloth with cool water and brought it back. He wiped down her face and then lay the cloth on her forehead. His concern grew as he felt the pain emanating from her.

Moaning, Padme pulled herself into the fetal position. It felt like fire was coursing through her veins. She couldn't remember a time when she felt this horrible.

Obi-Wan pulled Padme into his arms. He decided it was well worth the risk to use the Force to ease her pain. He sent comforting waves of the Force into her body. Immediately she relaxed a bit.

"Th…thank you."

Obi-Wan knew he had to ask the question, but almost didn't want to. "Honey, what did you scratch your leg on yesterday?"

"It…was a thorn. A big, black thorn attached…to a vine of some kind."

Obi-Wan's heart sunk down into his stomach. Horror and panic started to flow through him, stealing his breath.

Padme immediately sensed the change in her husband. "Obi, what is it?" She looked him in the eye. "Tell me the truth."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, releasing his feelings into the Force. When he finally felt he could talk, he opened his eyes back up. "The thorn you were scratched with is poisonous. I didn't think that vine grew on this part of Tatooine." When he had first moved to Tatooine years before, he'd studied up on all of the flora and fauna of the planet.

Padme's eyes widened. She could see the horror and the grief in Obi-Wan's eyes. She gripped his hand tightly. "Is there an anti-toxin?"

Obi-Wan tried to keep his voice steady. "Yes, but it only works if it's administered within a couple of hours after contact." _Stay strong. She needs you to be strong._

"And if it isn't?"

Despite Obi-Wan's best efforts, tears began to fall from his eyes. "There's nothing that can be done. The poison attacks the central nervous system."

Padme tried to let it all sink in. "How long do I have?"

Obi-Wan was losing his battle for control. "Most people…die within twenty-four…hours." He pulled Padme closer to him. He couldn't lose her! How could he make it without her?

Padme put her hand on her husband's wet cheek and looked into his glistening eyes. "It's supposed to be this way, my love." He shook his head, not wanting to accept it. Padme stroked his face. "Yes, it is. Ever since our stay on Dagobah, I've known that I was to go first."

Obi-Wan looked at her questioningly. "You mean, Yoda told you that?"

"Yes, after I asked him." Padme kissed his hand. "Obi, will you please get me my journal? It's in the drawer of my nightstand."

Obi-Wan reached into the drawer and pulled out the datapad. He handed it to her in a daze. This couldn't be happening! _Please tell me this isn't real!_

"Thank you. I want to write my final goodbye to Luke and Leia while I still have use of my faculties." She could feel Obi-Wan start to shake as sobs wracked his body. She nestled herself into his arms, holding him tight.

Several hours later, Obi-Wan still held Padme in his arms. He could feel her getting weaker and weaker. Her breathing had become more labored.

"Obi?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Despite everything that's happened, …these have been the happiest ten years of my life."

Obi-Wan kissed the top of her head. "Mine, too."

"You're strong, Obi-Wan. You'll get through this. You'll…go on and complete your mission."

Obi-Wan tried to keep his voice steady. "I can't see how I'll get through a day without you here."

"You will." Padme could feel her strength fading fast. "Obi, I need you…to promise me something."

"Anything."

"When the time is right, have Luke and Leia…come here together. I want them…to read my journal first and then…look at all the holopics. This is our home. This is…where I spent the happiest ten years of my life, …so I want them to come HERE."

"Of course, I promise."

Padme sighed and closed her eyes. She knew her time was near. She could almost sense the Force beckoning her. "I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Remember that…I will be waiting…for you."

Tears slid down Obi-Wan's face. He could feel that she would be leaving him soon. "I love you too, Padme Kenobi. I will be looking forward to the time when I can join you." He held her tight and stroked her face. He could feel her start to slip away. His voice cracked as he said, "I'll miss you."

Padme smiled weakly. "I'll…miss you…too." With one last shaky breath, Padme was gone.

Obi-Wan cried, rocking his wife's lifeless form in his arms.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Six years later, Obi-Wan came back inside the hut after meditating. The pinks and peaches of dawn were starting to shine on the horizon. He started a kettle for tea and went to the fresher. He looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. _I look ancient._ His hair was now white. He'd let his beard grow back. All he had left to him was his last mission as a Jedi, so he'd wanted to look more like he had as a Jedi.

_Padme was right. Trauma does age you before your time._ He studied his image in the mirror and thought that he looked a good ten years older than he was. He shook his head as he got undressed. He hadn't exactly been taking care of himself well these last six years, either. He'd stopped working on his katas, stopped practicing with his lightsaber completely. He hadn't kept himself up physically at all. He knew he'd be a lot slower now with the lightsaber or any strenuous physical activity.

Obi-Wan knew that Padme would not approve of the way he'd let himself go. He just couldn't find it in himself to care too much about anything, aside from fulfilling his mission and then joining Padme in the Force. He spent a lot of time outside, despite the heat. He found it hard to stay in the home he'd shared with Padme for so long. He'd packed away all of the holodisks, along with her journal (which he'd never read) and the poem she'd written him, in a trunk. He just couldn't bear their memories.

And now, as he sat drinking his tea, he could sense the Force calling him. He knew it was time to start his final mission. It was time to meet up with Luke Skywalker.


	15. DD Pt 3 Ch 15

Well, here it is the final chapter of this longer-than-I-ever-thought-it-would-be saga! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you all SO much for your faithful readership and your wonderful reviews!

oooooo

They slowly circled each other, former master and former apprentice. Malicious joy filled Darth Vader as he gazed at the man in front of him. _You have not aged well, Obi-Wan._ Vader reveled in the firm belief that he would strike this old man down, once and for all. Finally, he would be rid of this thorn in his side.

As Obi-Wan looked at the dark figure in front of him, he felt a peace flow through him from the Force. He felt with utter certainty that his time to join with the Force had come. _Vader will get his wish. He will be the one to facilitate my entry._ As they started their duel, Obi-Wan was a bit chagrined at the rustiness of his lightsaber skills. _That's what you get for not bothering to pick one up for six years!_

That's when Obi-Wan saw them – Luke, Leia and the others. They were running back to the Millenium Falcon. He saw Luke pause and start to head towards him. He felt the concern emanating from the young man. _Poor Luke, this will be hard for him. _Obi-Wan knew it was time. With a smile, he stopped fighting and let Vader's blade sweep into him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All the way across the galaxy, the Emperor felt Obi-Wan's blazing Force signature extinguished. He now felt the gaping hole in the Living Force left by Obi-Wan's departure. Sidious leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. He knew that it had been Vader who had killed him. He also knew that Obi-Wan had let himself be killed that he had wanted to die.

In his own way, Sidious began to grieve the man he had loved as a son. Yes, he had loved Obi-Wan. Amazing, but true. Obi-Wan had managed to engender feelings of fatherly love in him a Sith. But now, all he felt was emptiness. Blackness consumed his heart again. He knew that he could never again feel for anyone what he had felt for Obi-Wan.

Sidious could sense another presence in the Living Force. He had just recently begun to sense this somehow familiar, yet still light-filled signature. _Vader has a son._ Sidious was certain of it now. He couldn't help but smile. Obi-Wan had managed to keep the boy hidden from them all these years. _Obi-Wan never fails to surprise._ Sidious balled up his hands into fists as the uncomfortable feeling of grief hit him again.

Hissing out his breath, Sidious channeled his grief into anger. His anger found its focal point in Darth Vader. _Someday, Vader, I will replace you with your own son. And if he refuses to be turned, I will kill your son as you killed mine._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luke and Leia sat together on the sofa in the hut on Tatooine. It had been a year since the Death Star, the Sith and the Empire had been destroyed. Luke had begun Leia's Jedi training almost immediately following those events. Once she was able to see and hear Obi-Wan and Yoda in the Force, they began to help Luke in training her. Leia knew that she was blessed indeed to be trained by the last two remaining Jedi of the old Order.

Luke and Leia had read through Padme's journal in utter awe. They now had just one last entry to read.

_My dear children, I do not have much longer to live. I just want you to know how much I love you. Even though I could not be with you, you were in my thoughts constantly. I hope this journal will help you to understand who I was and why I made the decisions I made. I also hope it will help you to understand those who had an impact on my life. Of course, no one had more of an impact than my dear Obi. I hope you will always remember the sacrifices he made for us. I look forward to the time when I will finally get to know you personally. Until then, know that I will be watching over you with love and with pride._

Both Luke and Leia had tears in their eyes as they let their mother's words wash over them. Luke wiped at his eyes as he leaned forward. "Obi-Wan?"

The blue, glowing form of Obi-Wan appeared. He looked at the two tear-streaked faces with an understanding smile. "I take it that you're finished?"

Both nodded. Luke then shook his head, an ironic look on his face. "You were married to my mother! Boy, when you hold back, you REALLY hold back."

Obi-Wan sat down across from them. "Everything in its time, Luke. You were not ready to hear all of these truths in the beginning. Telling you too soon would have done more harm than good."

"I know. It's a lot to take in, though."

Leia looked at Obi-Wan curiously. "Did you ever read Mother's journal?"

"No. That was her love letter to you. I thought it should remain a private thing between you and her."

Emotion welled in Leia's brown eyes. "Thank you, Obi-Wan, for everything you did for our mother and for us."

Luke quickly nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, thank you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's head lowered a bit. "There's no need to thank me. It was the least I could do after…"

Leia put up her hand. "Stop right there. Don't you think it's about time to let go of your guilt?"

Obi-Wan looked sheepish. "I suppose so. Old habits die hard."

Luke looked at Obi-Wan with a serious expression. "Your guilt is misplaced, anyway. You really do see things from a different point a view, as you once put it to me. You once told me that it was your arrogance that led you to train our father - that you thought you could train him just as well as Yoda. That viewpoint is distorted because of your guilt. What Mother described here in her journal and what Yoda has told me dispute your view of it."

Annoyance showed on Leia's face. "Arrogance? Obi-Wan, there isn't an arrogant bone in your body!"

Obi-Wan put up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! Considering I'm dead, I suppose I should work on letting it go. Besides, I've been given this lecture by your mother for YEARS." He got a faraway expression for a moment. "And she continues that lecture to this day."

Luke and Leia shared a smile. "Well, she's absolutely right," Leia said with a laugh.

Luke suddenly turned serious. "Obi-Wan, will you ever be able to forgive our father?"

Before Obi-Wan could answer, Leia shot her brother a disgusted look. "Luke, will you stop saying, 'Our father!' He is NOT my father. Bail Organa was and always will be my father. As far as I'm concerned, Anakin Skywalker was nothing more than a sperm doner!"

Luke looked at his sister aghast. "Leia!"

Leia crossed her arms and gave Luke a determined look. "I mean it, Luke. I will never see Anakin as my father."

Obi-Wan tried hard not to smile. "You remind me so much of your mother! You have her same fiery spirit."

With a glance at his sister, Luke started again. "Will you ever be able to forgive ANAKIN for what he did?"

Obi-Wan was thoughtful for a moment. "In time I can probably come to forgive him. However, I know that I shall never be able to forget. I will never be able to forget what was lost – the Order, the Temple, my friends and comrades, the children…" A haunted look crept into his eyes.

Before reading the journal, neither Luke nor Leia had known the extent to which Anakin had fallen. They'd had no idea that he had even killed babies and little children. Leia shuddered. "He was a monster! I was there when he and his cronies destroyed Alderaan. Millions of people, including my father, were killed in one shot. I don't care that he has come back to the Light. I don't think I can ever forgive him."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Yes, he's come back to the Light, for which I'm grateful. But he will not have an easy afterlife. After all the celebration and joy dissipated after the fall of the Empire, Anakin realized that he now had to face those he'd sent to the Force. All of the Jedi, including the young ones, all of the Force-sensitives that he murdered are there in the Force with Anakin now. He is not exactly being welcomed with open arms. Some of those he killed may eventually forgive him, but some won't. Anakin will be something of an outcast for all eternity – forever reminded of what he did."

Anger burned in Leia's eyes. "It's no less than he deserves."

Curiosity shone in Luke's eyes. "Has he made an attempt to talk with you?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes. I'm afraid it did not go well."

"What about Mother? Has he tried to talk with her?"

"Yes, he has, but Padme wants nothing to do with him." Obi-Wan sat up straighter. "If she doesn't want to talk to Anakin, I will support that decision. I will not let him force the issue."

Leia couldn't help but smile at the protectiveness in his tone. "I know you'll support her as you always have. She made it perfectly clear in her journal that you never gave her cause to doubt your love or your loyalty."

Obi-Wan smiled knowingly. "Yes, well, she also has a tendency to over-exaggerate my good points." He suddenly got that faraway look again. Exasperation crept into his eyes. "Hon…Honey…" Obi-Wan looked at Luke and Leia with a grin. "Excuse me for a moment." With that, he disappeared.

"Uh, oh. I have the feeling that Mother is giving him a good talking-to!" Mirth was dancing in Leia's eyes. Luke nodded his head with a laugh.

Obi-Wan reappeared with an ironic smile on his face. "I have been instructed to tell you that your mother did not exaggerate about me." Then Obi-Wan silently mouthed, 'Yes, she did.'

Both Luke and Leia dissolved into laughter. "I don't know, Obi-Wan," Luke then said. "Anyone who could bring about feelings of fatherly love in the EMPEROR has to be someone special. I frankly don't see how that could have been possible with that…that creature!"

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It still baffles me."

"Well, he certainly didn't have any such feelings for me! He had NO hesitations in trying to kill me when I wouldn't turn."

Obi-Wan gazed at Luke with affection. "I'm very proud of the way you clung to the Light, despite Sidious' onslaught."

Leia looked at her brother with the same affection. "So am I."

Luke squeezed his sister's hand. "Thank you." Luke felt joy fill him at the compliment from Obi-Wan. To receive a compliment like that from a man who had suffered so much more and had still clung to the Light…

Leia got up off the sofa and sat down on the floor by the trunk. "Now, I want to see Mother's holopics." Luke eagerly joined her as she reached in and grabbed a few holodisks. They were all labeled. The one entitled 'Wedding Day' caught her eye. She turned it on and they both gazed at the first projection. Leia stared at the picture, wide-eyed. "Obi-Wan, you were gorgeous!"

Obi-Wan was obviously embarrassed, but tried to look indignant. "Hey, don't sound so surprised!"

Leia laughed. "I'm not." She continued to slowly flip through the pictures. "It's just…wow. You two made a beautiful couple!"

Luke stared at his mother. "You were right, Leia, she WAS beautiful." He turned to study Leia. "You look so much like her."

Obi-Wan smiled warmly at Leia. "That she does."

Leia picked up another disk and turned it on. "Oh, Luke, you were so cute!"

Luke gazed at the pictures of himself as a four-year-old. "It's hard to believe that my mother was so close…"

Worry entered Obi-Wan's eyes. "You do understand why she couldn't visit you, don't you, Luke?"

Luke turned to Obi-Wan. "Yes, I do. Don't worry, I don't blame her. But the unfairness of it all has just really hit me. I was robbed of knowing my mother. She was robbed of knowing her son and daughter – all because of…"

"HIM," Leia spat out.

Anger entered Luke's eyes. "Yes."

Obi-Wan gazed at them with empathy. "Believe me, I understand your anger. But don't let your anger fester. You have to let it go or it will cloud your judgement."

Luke and Leia lowered their heads. "Yes, Master."

Leia turned on another holodisk and immediately perked up. "She caught you practicing with your lightsaber!" Luke leaned in to stare intently.

"Yes." Obi-Wan laughed at the memory. "Padme was a stealthy sniper with that holocam."

Leia couldn't help but admire the shirtless man in the pictures. "Well, I can certainly see why you were Mother's favorite subject!" She turned and grinned at Obi-Wan. She knew that if a spirit could blush, he would be crimson.

Luke rolled his eyes. He was admiring the beauty of the katas – the obvious strength and grace of the movements. "Can you teach us how to do these movements?"

Obi-Wan grinned. "Now that I'm not limited by my worn-out body, I can teach you all the katas. Well, the movements anyway – I can't exactly pick up a lighsaber now."

Luke was excited. "I would love to learn how to use a lightsaber like you did – like a Jedi Master of the Order!"

Obi-Wan looked wistful. "A Jedi Master of the Order…"

Luke looked at Obi-Wan with determined eyes. "We'll build the Jedi Order back to where it was, Master. It will take time, but we will do it. We're going to rebuild the Temple. We're going to recruit Force-sensitives from across the galaxy. Yoda even said that you and he will teach all of the initiates, as you have been teaching us."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at that. "And here I thought the afterlife was going to be restful."

Leia laughed. "Guess again! But I can't think of anyone better to teach them or me. I am very proud that you are my teacher, Master Kenobi."

Luke nodded his head solemnly. "As am I."

At their heartfelt words, Obi-Wan felt the weight of his guilt start to truly leave him. "Thank you both."

Luke glanced at Leia. "Please tell our Mother that we love her."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You just told her yourself. She wants me to tell you that she loves you both very much. And that she's proud of you."

The End


End file.
